Mon nom est Légion
by Le Rien
Summary: Lorsqu'un jeune youtuber aussi brillant qu'Antoine tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi banal que pouvait le sembler Mathieu au premier abord, on ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que ça fasse des étincelles. Mais si ce dernier était finalement... Plus? Dans tous les sens du terme? [Trigger Warning: Lemon au 1er chapitre]
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: De retour pour un fic longue (enfin, relativement longue), ça faisait longtemps (coucou, Lise :P). Petit topo d'ailleurs : cette fic fera à peu près 5 chapitres si je respecte le plan de base, et je compte moins de deux semaines d'intervalle entre chaque chapitre, sauf cas exceptionnel, où je ferai part du retard sur Twitter.**

**Sinon, c'est mon premier Matoine, et dans le doute, je rappelle à tous que ceci est une FICTION, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, qu'ils ont tous deux des copines, qu'ils sont sans doute très heureux avec elles, les personnages dont je me suis inspirée n'est que l'image publique qu'ils diffusent lors de leurs émissions, pas eux en tant que tels que je ne connais pas. Je préférais le rappeler au cas où ^^'**

**Aussi un GRAND MERCI à Crisalys Nara sans qui rien n'aurait été possible parce que, livrée à moi-même, je doute et je traîne ^^' Un merci tout doux aussi à Pamplelune d'Agrumes, alias MlleLol_A, qui a aidé dans une grande partie du lemon et qui fait un petit caméo. Vous êtes géniales, les meufs, mercimercimerci.**

_**Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages mentionnés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, et en cas de demande explicite d'un des propriétaires impliqués, je n'ai aucun problème à supprimer cette fiction.**_

**Je rappelle aussi que toute review me fait plaisir, et toute critique constructive m'aide à m'améliorer, que ce soit sur la qualité générale ou le plot de la fic concernée donc n'hésitez pas :)**

**Trigger Warning : Lemon yaoi dans ce chapitre**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tout était allé si vite. C'est ce qu'ils se disaient toujours lorsqu'ils y repensaient. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser, encore. Tant de regrets. Tant de joie.<strong>_

* * *

><p>« Pas encore transformé en zombie ? »<p>

Agaçant. C'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Antoine pour qualifier le grand sourire goguenard et profondément niais qu'il devinait s'étaler sur le visage du malotru à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ta gueule. »

Antoine n'était peut-être pas le mec le plus sociable du monde. Soit. Il n'était pas complètement renfermé non plus. Au contraire. Il aimait tisser des liens, il souriait facilement, et l'un dans l'autre, il avait des relations amicales avec beaucoup de monde.

Mais il avait aussi ces crises de solitude où, soudainement, le monde le dégoûtait, et il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant une durée indéterminée, n'entretenant de réelles communications qu'avec sa mère et son ordinateur. C'était vraiment une aubaine que son travail n'exige aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Dans l'absolu, il aurait pu vivre en ermite et monter ses vidéos seul dans le grenier.

« Antoiiiine, ouvre moiiii, je sais que tu m'aimeuh ! »

Enfin, c'était sans compter un dessinateur particulièrement énervant qui répondait au doux nom de Nyo. Ronchonnant dans sa barbe – qui aurait bien mérité un rasage en règle -, Antoine ouvrit la porte au chroniqueur qui sourit, l'air satisfait de lui. Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il passa en revue l'apparence générale du plus âgé.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. » l'informa-t-il.

« C'toi qui fait peur. »

Au temps pour son sens de la répartie. Pour être honnête, il avait conscience qu'il devait ressembler en tout point à un déchet. Entre sa bouche pâteuse, ses cheveux gras, sa mine ronchon, son odeur corporelle douteuse… Bon d'accord, il _était_ un déchet. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la peine de le lui rappeler ?

« Ce soir, » décréta Nyo, interrompant son apitoiement intérieur. « tu sors de ton existence de paria et tu te ramènes à ma soirée. »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Arrête de geindre. » Tant de froideur envers lui, pourquoi ? Et puis, il ne geignait PAS. « Et oui, tu es obligé. » Le sourire de Nyo s'adoucit. « Je deviendrais quoi si le Boss Final des Internets n'est pas là ? »

« Pédé. »

« Dixit le bisexuel assumé, je sens une ironie cruelle quelque part. »

« Ta gueule. »

« C'est pas moi qui, bourré, ait avoué à mon meilleur pote que je le trouvais ''carrément baisable'' et que la seule chose qui me retenait c'était son caractère ''vachement de merde quand même''. »

« Ta gueule. Et c'est déloyal. »

« A l'amour comme à la guerre, chéri. »

« Je t'ai dit ça il y a deux ans, il y a prescription ! »

Sur un clin d'œil, Nyo redescendit vers la sortie et balança par-dessus son épaule :

« Tu argumenteras en détail ton point de vue ce soir. A ma soirée. »

« J'avais carrément raison en fait ! » lui hurla Antoine sans bouger de sa chambre. « T'as vraiment un caractère _à chier _! »

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer sur le rire du plus jeune. Le chevelu soupira mais ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Nyo était sûrement l'un des seuls à être capable de le sortir de sa torpeur misanthrope.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que le soir même, Antoine, relativement mais acceptablement propre, se retrouva chez Nyo. Une bière à la main, il parcourut la masse de personnes qui l'entourait du regard. Il voyait beaucoup de gens de connaissance, et encore plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il finit par localiser l'hôte de la soirée, en grande discussion avec… Il ne savait pas qui exactement, l'interlocuteur de Nyo lui tournait le dos.<p>

Fendant la foule, il parvint à les rejoindre, la chemise à peine plus froissée.

« Ha, Antoine ! » s'exclama Nyo. « Laisse-moi te présenter un pote de longue date : Mathieu. Mathieu, je te présente le balai à chiotte que j'ai sauvé d'une nuit de nullité, seul dans sa chambre. »

« Je t'emmerde. » répondit Antoine avec un grand sourire. « Salut Mathieu. »

« Salut, mec. Et ça fait sûrement cliché et fanboy à la manque, mais j'adore ce que tu fais. »

Antoine eut un sourire gêné. Malgré les grands airs qu'il aimait se donner, il était toujours très mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de recevoir des compliments. Choisissant de reprendre une gorgée de bière pour se redonner une contenance, il examina le jeune châtain par un regard en biais.

Il n'était pas mal, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Le genre petit et mignon, avec un air de chaton blasé. Un vieux t-shirt résolument geeko-trash, un jean qui avait vécu, des cheveux artistiquement ébouriffés…

« Je rêve ou t'es carrément en train de me mater ? »

A deux doigts de recracher, Antoine se répandit en justifications.

« Ouais, nan, désolé, je, j'étais juste, heu… »

« Ça me plaît, gamin. »

La voix du plus petit avait baissé de plusieurs octaves, et s'était légèrement enrouée pour prononcer cette phrase. Toute son expression elle-même s'était modifiée, de sorte que l'espace d'une minute, Antoine eut l'impression d'être face à une personne totalement différente. La sensation se dissipa rapidement cependant, lorsque Mathieu rit d'un petit rire gêné qui ramena tout à la normale :

« Désolé, mec, mais je suis pas de ce bord. »

_Evidemment._ Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les gars qui étaient son type soient profondément hétéros ? Une seconde, il le savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il s'appelait Antoine Daniel et qu'il avait la poisse. En amour en tout cas.

Se secouant un peu pour sortir de ses délires paranoïaques et chasser l'atmosphère diffuse de gêne qui s'était installée entre eux, Antoine décida de revenir à des sujets de conversation plus sains. _Et plus socialement normés que mon orientation sexuelle par pitié_, chuchota désespérément une partie de son cerveau.

« Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Un métier de merde. » répondit Mathieu du tac au tac. « Ça vaut pas vraiment la peine d'en parler. »

Le sous-entendu était évident : _''Surtout quand on compare à ce que tu fais, TOI''_ Antoine retint à peine sa grimace. Regardant distraitement autour de lui pour voir s'il ne reconnaissait pas quelqu'un qu'il pourrait utiliser comme excuse pour s'éclipser poliment, il fut arraché à sa tentative lâche de fuite par l'amertume palpable dans la voix du plus âgé :

« T'es pas obligé de rester là. J'suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gars beaucoup plus cools qui adoreraient parler avec toi. »

Antoine ne savait pas bien si ce qu'il ressentait était de la pitié ou de l'attendrissement, mais il savait une chose. Par ces paroles, l'évident _connard manipulateur_ qui le faisait face l'empêchait tout bonnement de se barrer sans avoir l'air d'un trou du cul absolu.

''_Génial…''_ pensa-t-il.

Se résignant à passer une soirée résolument pourrie et avec le sourire le plus faux du monde, Antoine prit la résolution de résoudre ses problèmes avec la seule méthode qui avait fait ses preuves jusque-là : la bière.

Ça allait être une longue soirée.

* * *

><p>''Au final'' se dit le présentateur de WTC. ''Mathieu n'était pas si horrible.''<p>

Il était drôle, réfléchi, même si son humour mordant et un peu corrosif semblait à la limite de la rage pure à certains moments. Il était assez étrange aussi. Ou peut-être qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la deuxième hypothèse perdait sa crédibilité. Parce que Mathieu buvait. Beaucoup. Antoine était presque étonné par les litres d'alcool que le jeune homme était capable d'ingurgiter sans s'écrouler.

… D'accord, il était complètement sur le cul. Et en matière de beuverie, il en fallait _beaucoup_ pour l'étonner.

« Un problème, gros ? »

« Hein ? Nan, nan, je… réfléchissais. » se secoua le brun sous la question.

« Tu dégages un mauvais karma. »

« Tu crois à ce genre de conneries ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Antoine. Les miracles de l'alcool et la désinhibition qu'il procurait.

Mathieu le dévisagea d'un regard un peu vitreux, avant de cligner des yeux, de s'approcher de son oreille et de quasiment hurler : « LE PAPILLON DE LA LIBERTE, GROS ! »

« O-kay, je crois que tu as _un peu _trop bu, mec. »

Titubant d'un pied sur l'autre, Mathieu ne semblait pas l'entendre. Antoine ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il faudrait sans doute le raccompagner chez lui. Vers où habitait-il déjà ? Vers chez Lola, non ? Il chercha la grande brune des yeux. C'était une fille sympa, elle ne lui en voudrait pas de refourguer le jeune homme ivre mort sur les bras. Ou peu. Avec de la chance.

« Hey, Lola ! » interpela-t-il lorsqu'il la repéra.

« Un souci ? » demanda la jeune femme en fendant la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Je te présente Mathieu, il est heu… »

« Complètement torchée. » constata Lola d'un air docte.

« Il habite près de chez toi et je me demandais si… »

« Booooooooobs » prononça soudainement Mathieu d'un ton nasillard, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine qui lui faisait, il faut l'avouer, pratiquement face.

Bon. Pour demander de l'aide à la propriétaire de ladite poitrine à présent, c'était râpé. Elle tirait une tête étrange suite à la déclaration passionnée de celui qu'Antoine avait décidé de renommer ''l'Autre Abruti'' et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer.

« Laisse tomber. » grogna-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune fille médusée, traînant l'autre boulet par le bras.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement le laisser sur un canapé et s'éloigner discrètement, lui souffla la partie la moins recommandable de sa conscience – celle qui lui donnait les répliques de Richard. Un reniflement à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête pour apercevoir un Mathieu aux bords des larmes.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais pas lui faire peur, je vois pas beaucoup de filles, et… »

« C'est bon, ne pleure pas ! Je… Ecoute, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi, d'accord ? Tu as trop bu… »

Le regard toujours un peu trop brillant, son interlocuteur leva les yeux sur lui.

« Je vais devoir rentrer seul… ? »

Son menton tremblait. Bordel, il allait pas se mettre à chialer quand même ? Mais, Antoine se laissa happé par les yeux bleus et si… _innocents_, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, qui lui faisaient face.

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux… »

Une seconde. Il lui avait seulement fallut une PUTAIN de seconde pour craquer face à cet air de chaton trempé. Il était faible.

Et si Nyo était là, il lui dirait qu'il était très gay.

« C'est vrai ?… »

Devant la reconnaissance évidente du plus âgé (car oui, ce chaton nain était _plus âgé_ que lui), Antoine se sentit fondre. Un trajet avec un mec aussi mignon ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>Et bien, il s'avérait que <em>si<em>, ça pouvait être horrible si le mec mignon en question décidait de passer le trajet à _chanter._ Chanter à tue-tête et n'importe quoi. Un truc en rapport avec la rhubarbe et des pandas en l'occurrence. Très gênant dans le métro.

Dieu merci, ils arrivaient enfin à destination.

« Et voilà, mon salaud. » marmonna Antoine en fermant la porte de l'appartement avec soulagement. « J'espère que ça te dérange pas que je squatte, parce que là j'ai juste la flemme de rentrer et… »

Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Au contraire, gamin, j'apprécierais particulièrement que tu restes. »

Antoine se sentit frissonner sous la voix qui semblait être descendue de plusieurs octaves ainsi que la poigne solide qui le retenait plus sûrement qu'une paire de menottes.

« Je croyais que tu étais pas de ce bord… »

Un ricanement lui répondit.

« Me confond pas avec l'autre tapette, gamin. »

Et sans attendre qu'Antoine comprenne ce qu'il entendait par là (et sérieusement, ça aurait pu prendre longtemps parce que cette phrase n'avait tout bonnement _aucun sens_), Mathieu l'embrassa, le privant temporairement de ses capacités cognitives.

Et punaise. Il embrassait bien. Toujours plaqué contre la cloison, le corps de l'autre sur le sien, Antoine se laissa aller à la déferlante de sensations alors que la langue chaude et humide de son vis-à-vis semblait explorer méthodiquement sa bouche.

« Mat' » souffla Antoine alors qu'il s'écartait pour reprendre son souffle.

L'autre ne le laissa pas continuer et souffla contre ses lèvres un « Appelle-moi Patron », semblable à un grondement.

À partir de là, le baiser évolua en un ballet plus agressif, plus dominateur. Il s'appliquait tantôt de mordiller les lèvres, tantôt de presser celles-ci afin d'obliger Antoine à reculer sa tête au maximum. Mathi- non, le Patron semblait déterminer à assoir son pouvoir sur lui. Sa bouche finit par quitter son visage pour s'attarder dans son cou, effleurant sans vraiment toucher, titillant la zone érogène du grand brun. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser ses dents glisser sur la peau, à présent couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur, rendant Antoine avide de plus de contact.

« S'il te plaît… » supplia dans un souffle saccadé le YouTuber sous cette douce torture. « S'il te plaît… »

Comme cédant à cet appel, l'autre homme finit par plonger ses crocs dans la chair sensible, pas assez fort pour entailler l'épiderme mais suffisamment pour marquer la peau et exciter ses capteurs sensoriels. Cette douleur bienvenue après cette attente frustrante suscita un soubresaut, qui se propagea dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils qui se tortillèrent empêtrés dans les chaussettes, et lui arracha un gémissement qui sembla contenter son tortionnaire. Il sentait son sourire contre la morsure.

C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment… depuis toujours. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, mais les bras de sa nouvelle connaissance semblaient… Etrangement chaleureux. Ses sens se perdaient peu à peu dans un brouillard réconfortant et il se laissa porter par le plaisir pur qui l'envahissait.

_Non. Une minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT PUTAIN ?!_

Dans un sursaut, il se força à s'extirper de cet état de luxure passive. A reprendre des idées claires. Ils étaient tous les deux bourrés. Mathieu peut-être plus que lui. Il ne pouvait simplement _pas_ tirer profit de la situation même si Mathieu était complètement bandant, penché comme ça sur lui sur le lit et…. Attends, _quand_ avaient-ils atteint le lit ?

« Mec, mec, stop, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« C'est pas évident ? »La frustration était tangible dans sa voix, annulant presque la raillerie du propos. « J'essaie de rentrer dans ton cul. »

Et sans laisser le plus grand protester d'avantage, Mathieu fondit sur ses lèvres. C'était sale, c'était violent, et surtout, c'était bordélique.

_Sale comme les paroles qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répandre dans ses oreilles entre chaque baiser._

C'était peut-être stupide de se focaliser sur ce détail insignifiant alors que les mains de l'autre parcourraient son corps nu, semblant mémoriser chaque détail, chaque défaut. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu m'as maté toute la soirée ? Tu as une petite idée de tout ce que j'ai imaginé te faire ? » Caressant, encore et encore, d'une douceur contrastant douloureusement avec ses propos, caressant sans jamais s'appesantir, frustration en devenir, mais qui ne pouvait qu'exciter, encore plus. « Te prendre juste là, devant tout le monde, comme la belle pute que tu es. Et t'aurais pris ton pied, crois-moi. T'aurais joui comme jamais. » Remontant sur l'intérieur de ses jambes, redessinant son abdomen, se glissant dans son dos, ses mains semblaient s'être lancées dans une danse absurde sur les vulgarités étonnamment bien construites qu'il prononçait. « Mais au final, j'ai quand même gagné, non ? Je pourrais faire ce que je veux, tu halèterais comme une chienne en chaleur. »

_Violent comme la soudaine brusquerie de ses gestes._

Il s'efforçait, visiblement, de ne pas le blesser, mais la manière dont il le plaquait sur le matelas, la rage passionnée avec laquelle il lui avait arraché la chemise, les griffures de plus en plus nombreuses qu'il lui infligeait… Antoine était fasciné. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Rien dans le jeune homme qui s'_amusait_, littéralement, à exciter ses sens, laissant glisser ses dents à la surface de sa peau, retardant la morsure, inévitable, cette attaque profonde et presque sans retenue dans la chair, mais délicate, à la limite du chirurgical, rien dans celui qui le dominait complètement ne lui rappelait le jeune homme un peu cynique et fatigué avec qui il avait discuté plus tôt. Mathieu huma légèrement en suivant du bout de l'index la longue balafre écarlate qu'il venait de créer. Lentement, il se hissa à la hauteur du visage d'Antoine, le toisant presque. « A moi. » gronda-t-il avant de redescendre beaucoup plus bas, faisant taire les dernières protestations que le brun s'apprêtait à prononcer.

_Bordélique comme le flux de pensées qui l'assaillaient en ce moment._

Il ne pouvait pas culpabiliser, c'était impossible en ce moment, pas quand… Il se raidit, crispant inconsciemment ses mains sur le drap froissé. Mathieu prenait visiblement son temps. Il titillait son sexe, le taquinant du bout des lèvres, le léchant légèrement, recueillant le précum et rendant, au bas mot, Antoine fou d'impatience. Le grand brun n'avait même pas conscience des gémissements qu'il laissait échapper de temps à autre, ni même de ses petits mouvements de bassin désespérés. Un ricanement à peine audible parvint aux oreilles du torturé, mais, avant qu'il ait pu protester contre cette absence flagrante de considération, son bourreau se décida enfin à gober la totalité de son pénis. Un bref instant, Antoine se demanda où son partenaire avait appris à faire une gorge profonde sans s'étrangler, lui-même s'y était déjà essayé et avait essuyé un échec cuisant, et sachant que Mathieu avait prétendu qu'il était hétéro, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne le considérait alors pas comme baisa… _OH MON DIEU. _Toutes ces questions se dissipaient et paraissaient même _futiles_ face à ce que faisait Mathieu avec sa langue. Joueuse, elle enroulait, s'aplatissait puis s'éloignait pour mieux revenir.

« Je vais… je vais… »

A peine Antoine prononçait ces mots, que l'être inhumain qui prenait tant de plaisir à le molester se retirait déjà et glissait à nouveau vers son oreille, ses mains sur ses hanches le tenant toujours fermement en place. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ce serait aussi facile, gamin ? » Ce ricanement rauque, encore.

« Mathieu… »

La voix d'Antoine n'était plus qu'un souffle tremblant. Une gifle sonnante s'écrasa sur sa joue, le coupant dans son élan. Une main saisit sa gorge et le souleva sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment nez à nez avec le visage enragé de l'autre homme.

« Je. T'ai. Dit. De. M'appeler. Patron. » siffla-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés, manquant déjà d'air, Antoine ne put que tenter pathétiquement de hocher la tête pour que le ''Patron'' le relâche. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration vacillante, que ce dernier le retourna d'un seul geste expérimenté et, utilisant son avant-bras qu'il cala dans son dos pour le plaquer dans cette position, il prit tranquillement place au-dessus de lui.

Et Antoine… Antoine fonctionnait à peine à ce stade. Il avait mal, au dos, au cou. Le visage écrasé contre le matelas, il devait tordre sa nuque pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que respirer, et encore n'était-ce que laborieusement, par bouffées. Et d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité.

Il ressentait chaque once de peau de Mathieu, du ''Patron'', peu importait, dans son dos, sur ses jambes, sur ses bras, le recouvrant complètement, un poids doux et presque agréable, qui rendait d'autant plus cruelle la poigne de fer qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment se positionner pour diminuer la douleur, mais cette gêne omniprésente accentuait, ou plutôt mettait en valeur, le plaisir qu'il retirait de chaque effleurement, de chaque agacerie que s'amusait à lui faire l'Autre, lui soufflant légèrement dans le cou, faisant se redresser ses poils, tandis qu'il sentait sa main libre descendre de plus en plus bas sur son dos.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant brusquement quelque chose de froid en contact avec son anus. Se tortillant désespérément pour essayer de voir la source de cette perturbation, il fut épargné de ces efforts par la voix rauque de son compagnon :

« Calmos, c'est que du lubrifiant, gamin. »

Antoine avait l'esprit déjà fortement embrumé par les effets combinés de l'alcool et la frénésie du moment, sinon il aurait sûrement noté la sollicitude incongrue de l'autre dans cette attention, pourtant simple. Dans les faits, cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Un doigt le pénétra lentement et son premier réflexe fut de se resserrer autour de l'intrusion. Un grondement répondit à son initiative.

« Mec… » La voix de Mathieu était presque revenue à la normale, une once de panique semblait la traverser. La main qui le plaquait sembla perdre de sa résolution et les membres qui l'encadraient, pris d'un tremblement infime. Mais Antoine était trop plongé dans l'Instant pour le remarquer. « Mec… Je vais pas pouvoir **le** tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça…. »

« Patron… » gémit Antoine, plus focalisé sur ses sensations que sur ce que Mathieu essayait désespérément d'énoncer.

Une brève inspiration suivie d'une pause dans son dos, bientôt brisée par un murmure d'une voix grave et fêlée : « Tu as aucune idée… _Aucune_, de l'effet que tu me fais. »

Et, avant qu'Antoine ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une interrogation peut-être, Mathieu était déjà en lui, couvrant entièrement son corps, frissonnant. Il resta près d'une minute dans cette position avant de se relever légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses paumes, et de se mettre à bouger.

Antoine se retint de grimacer. Mathieu avait beau aller lentement, il allait aussi… au fond des choses pour ainsi dire. Le brun n'avait pas été assez préparé, et après une (relativement) longue période d'abstinence, cela se faisait ressentir. Plus enrageant encore, il le sentait _si près_ de **ce** point sensible, particulier à l'anatomie masculine, mais en l'évitant toujours de peu. Il voulut se mouvoir légèrement pour modifier l'angle, mais Mathieu se pencha à nouveau jusqu'à son oreille :

« Laisse-moi faire… » _Promesse._

Les bases de ses mains étaient maintenant appuyées dans son dos, et si la pression était indéniablement présente, elle n'était ni dérangeante ni douloureuse. Les allées et venues s'accélérèrent, devenant de plus en plus intenses, comme des révélateurs de rage, ou plutôt de passion, difficilement contenue. Le dos d'Antoine s'arqua brusquement, alors que sa prostate fut –_finalement – _touchée. A partir de ce moment, Mathieu sembla perdre toute notion de contrôle et, saisissant Antoine à bras le corps, il le redressa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tous les deux à genoux sur le lit.

« Touche-toi » ordonna-t-il de _cette_ voix, à laquelle Antoine se sentait tomber accro.

La position était inconfortable et il avait du mal à se concentrer, et sur les mouvements que lui imposait le plus petit pour l'empaler, et sur sa propre masturbation, et pourtant, il se sentait si bien, tellement à sa place, qu'il aurait pu… Il ne savait pas lui-même. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours considéré comme un mec plutôt vanille question sexualité mais maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'Extase qu'à ce moment.

« Si bon, putain… »

Le bras serré autour de son torse entravait un peu sa respiration, mais il n'en avait cure. Ici et maintenant, seuls comptaient son plaisir et celui de Mathieu. Mathieu…

« Ma…Patron… Je vais… Je vais… »

Un morsure profonde et subite dans l'épaule, presque jusqu'au sang, assez large pour laisser la langue s'amuser sur la chair blanche malmenée entre les deux rangées de dents, l'interrompit. Sous le coup de la surprise, de la douleur et du plaisir, le tout mêlé dans un fouillis impossible, Antoine jouit et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes alors que Mathieu le relâchait finalement, après s'être extrait de lui.

Une partie de son cerveau enregistra que le plus âgé n'avait pas encore été satisfait, au sens le plus basique du terme, mais une voix, toujours cette même voix, bourrue, le fit encore une fois de plus frissonner malgré son impression de vide physique.

« Antoine… »

Il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos et déglutit. Devant lui, toujours dans la même position, Mathieu, les lèvres rougies et entrouvertes, les cheveux aussi décoiffés que les siens, continuait de se masturber lascivement. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le mouvement de sa main qu'Antoine regarda en retour, mais ses yeux si sombres, ses pupilles dilatées qui l'hypnotisaient.

« Antoine » chuchota encore Mathieu avant de se vider sur l'abdomen de l'autre, et de s'effondrer, à moitié sur lui, à moitié à côté.

''Je vais être bien dégueu demain….'' fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Antoine avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>''Putain de bordel de bite, je suis dégueu'' fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Antoine lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ça et la pensée qu'il était seul. Seul et dans un lit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une situation qui n'indiquait rien de bon dans la grande majorité des cas. Il essaya de se lever mais se rassit bien vite en grimaçant à cause d'un léger tiraillement désagréable. Hmm. Il s'était apparemment bien amusé hier soir.<p>

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses souvenirs fuyants de la nuit passée. ''_Mathieu''_ Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se souvenait. _''Patron''_. Une vague de panique le saisit alors qu'une question s'imposait à son esprit : ''où était Mathieu ?''

Après avoir cherché et trouvé successivement un fût et un T-shirt et bataillé un peu pour les mettre, Antoine trébucha maladroitement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et courut presque jusqu'au salon. A moitié affalé sur le canapé, deux tasses de café, dont une à moitié entamée reposant sur la table basse, Mathieu, la tête rejetée en arrière semblait réfléchir intensément en fixant le plafond. En entendant les pas du plus grand, il se redressa brusquement.

« Antoine ! »

Le ton n'avait rien à voir avec celui employé la nuit dernière. Il était manifestement sur ses gardes, presque réservé, avec une pointe tangible d'inquiétude et de nervosité. Le cœur d'Antoine se serra douloureusement. Il se gifla intérieurement. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Ça n'avait visiblement été qu'un coup d'un soir. Mais peut-être avait-il espéré au fond de lui que Mathieu ne serait pas contre retenter l'expérience. Il s'injuria mentalement. Il n'était qu'un idiot qui s'attachait trop vite, trop con et naïf pour…

« Tu veux du café ? »

Il se força à se recentrer sur Mathieu qui avait tout d'un chaton fatigué avec sa petite mine bouffie de sommeil et ses mèches pointant dans toutes les directions. Sans attendre une réponse, Mathieu poussa une des tasses vers lui, et se rencogna dans les coussins du canapé. Après un instant d'hésitation, Antoine s'en saisit et se laissa tomber lui aussi sur le siège avec la grâce d'une baleine amorphe.

« Je suis désolé. » finit par lâcher Mathieu.

Antoine ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas… Je comprends que tu regrettes. Si tu préfères, on peut agir comme si rien ne s'était passé et ne plus jamais se croiser. »

Il prit une gorgée de café qui lui parut bien amère.

« Regretté ?... »

L'incompréhension dans la voix de Mathieu le fit relever les yeux vers lui pour constater sa parfaite perplexité.

« C'est pas… Mec, je t'ai quasiment forcé alors que t'étais saoul, et tu crois que je _regrette_ d'avoir tiré mon meilleur coup depuis plus de six mois ? »

Antoine le contempla, la bouche ouverte, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à sa tasse Est-ce qu'il entendait correctement ?

« Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai… je t'ai trouvé assez mignon. Mais j'ai… un problème pour garder mes émotions sous contrôle si tu veux. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait croire que je n'étais pas… intéressé. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je pensais que… que ça m'empêcherait d'allait aussi loin. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis si désolé. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir été, hum,… »

« Mec ? »

« Ouais ? »

« T'as bien dit que tu regrettes pas ? »

« Oui… Enfin, j'veux dire, non, je ne regrette pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

Mathieu le fixa un moment avant que tout son visage ne s'éclaire soudainement d'un sourire et qu'il ne replonge dans sa tasse de café. Antoine se sentit absurdement heureux de cet état de fait.

Une heure plus tard, habillé correctement, debout sur le pas de la porte, Antoine hésita avant de se décider. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

« Ça te dirait de.. hum… aller au resto ? Un soir ? Avec moi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Mathieu se mordit la tête en se morigénant intérieurement. Il avait paru trop enthousiaste, il avait répondu trop vite, trop fort, Antoine allait…

Mais Antoine prit sa main et la serra en souriant.

« Je compte sur toi mercredi soir alors. »

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce cliffhanger du pauvre, j'ai presque honte x) Ce premier chapitre est presque exclusivement du lemon mais ce sera le seul de cet acabit donc ne vous attendez pas à un PWP ^^'<strong>

**A plus tard :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.: Coucou et désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus mais j'ai été assez prise dernièrement que ce soit IRL (qui a fini par me rattraper) ou sur le projet du Calendrier de l'Avent donc voilà, pardon, je recommencerai pas ._. (enfin, j'essaierai). C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent (et oui, le lemon, ça prend de la place) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^.^ **

**Trigger Warning : violence plus ou moins explicite dans ce chapitre, propos homophobes/haineux (ça vire une chouille au angst, donc je préfère prévenir :) )**

**Réponse aux reviews anon:**

**Crisalys Nara:  Oh merci merci merci merci. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de faire de la bêta :3 **

**Doc N'Rock:**** xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Si tu veux du gay-fleur-bleue de la part d'Antoine, tu vas être servie! Quant à Mathieu... ça viendra plus tard mais j'espère arriver à dessiner un assez bon croquis de ce qu'il est au travers du regard d'Antoine.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration.<strong>

_**Tout avait commencé de manière si irréelle. Le genre de rêve éveillé qui ne faisait que blesser plus profondément encore à la seconde même où on se décidait enfin à regagner le sol.**_

**Expiration.**

* * *

><p>Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'il … ''traînait'' avec Mathieu. Planifiant des sorties, dormant chez l'un ou chez l'autre, souriant comme de parfaits imbéciles à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre, s'embrassant sans raison, parce qu'ils le pouvaient… Oh putain, ça faisait pile un mois qu'ils étaient…<p>

« En couple, Antoine, en couple. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle généralement deux personnes qui s'aiment très très fort et… »

« Ta gueule, Nyo » A bien y réfléchir, le dessinateur n'avait peut-être pas été le choix le plus judicieux pour se livrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil qui l'informa en caractères rouges qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Il sourit. Bien sûr que Nyo avait été un bon choix. Il n'y avait que lui pour répondre un appel à une heure aussi impossible sans lui enjoindre d'aller cordialement se faire foutre.

Il perdit son sourire en se rappelant ce qui l'avait poussé à appeler son ami à une heure aussi indue.

« Respire. » lui conseilla la voix grésillant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hein ? »

Un soupir se fit entendre. « Je te connais, Antoine. Tu es en train de me faire une bonne grosse crise d'angoisse relationnelle des familles. »

Antoine se mordit les lèvres. Entre ses mains qui commençaient à trembler et les coups affolants qui battaient dans sa poitrine… Il se força à respirer lentement, le plus doucement possible, tentant de faire avorter ce qui se tramait dans son corps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se concentrant sur la résistance capillaire qu'il rencontrait pour se calmer. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit, la voix un peu vacillante :

« … Tu peux rien prouver. »

« Tu es… Rha, j'ai même pas les mots pour dire à quel point tu me frustres ! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois ! »

Soit. Antoine reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était prompt à stresser de manière totalement injustifiée et qu'il avait traversé sans doute plus de crises existentielles qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour passer pour un être humain parfaitement sain d'esprit. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il avait toujours été un grand angoissé. Si ça s'était calmé avec le temps et sa notoriété sur le web – la reconnaissance de la qualité de son travail à grande échelle avait opéré des miracles sur son estime personnelle -, l'anxiété restait bel et bien présente, motif familier de sa vie. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du premier rendez-vous avec Mathieu pour s'en convaincre.

* * *

><p>Sa bouche avait été sèche, son sourire nerveux, ses mains fébriles. Il lui avait semblé s'entendre parler de très loin.<p>

« Sympa, la veste. »

Il se serait volontiers donné des baffes. Quelle phrase clichée, franchement. Et qui avait envie d'un rencard avec un gars cliché ? Mathieu allait partir, non _pire_, il allait le regarder de travers _et _partir, il allait se retrouver seul, désolé et con, à le regarder s'éloigner et…

« Merci, je la trouve cool aussi. » Mathieu eut un sourire, un petit sourire rassurant, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la caboche usée de son interlocuteur.

''Respirer calmement'' se répéta Antoine. ''Tout va bien.''

« T'as conscience que ça fait de toi un gros fanboy de Mass Effect ? »

« J'assume à fond, mec. »

_Tout allait bien_.

* * *

><p>« Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est l'heureuse élue ? »<p>

La voix du plus jeune le ramena brusquement sur Terre. Il grimaça, remerciant le Ciel que Nyo ne puisse pas le voir. Il n'appréhendait pas sa réaction à proprement parler… mais il le savait bizarrement protecteur envers Mathieu. Le lendemain de la soirée, il avait apparemment appelé partout pour savoir comment le châtain – pourtant plus âgé et légalement responsable – était rentré. Et il avait demandé au moins cinq fois à Antoine si tout s'était bien passé. Autant dire que le chevelu ne se sentait pas trop de lui annoncer comme une fleur : « oui, alors, en fait, c'était parti pour être un coup d'un soir mais maintenant, on sort ensemble et c'est sérieux. Autre chose ? » Non. Inenvisageable.

« … Ou l'heureux élu, hein. »

La grimace d'Antoine s'accentua. Nyo avait certes mal interprété son silence mais s'était malgré tout rapproché de la vérité.

« J'attends d'être sûr que c'est sérieux avant de le crier sur les toits. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais je veux être le premier à savoir. »

« Oui, Maman. »

« Ta gueule. Bonne nuit. »

Antoine entendit le déclic caractéristique du raccrochage et sourit. Un mois…

C'était peut-être la soudaine réalisation qui lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il s'était laissé aller à apprécier la présence de ce nain sarcastique dans sa vie, et maintenant… maintenant, il ne voyait pas trop comment il pourrait s'en passer.

Pourtant, Mathieu était aussi imparfait que lui, et Antoine en avait conscience. Il s'énervait _beaucoup trop _facilement (et finirait probablement par mourir d'un infarctus), avait des sautes d'humeur irrationnelles par moment (et on ne pouvait alors plus rien en tirer), n'aimait pas Doctor Who ( et _OUI, MONSIEUR_, ça comptait comme un défaut)… Mais il y avait aussi ces petites lumières dans les yeux lorsqu'il souriait, cette aisance qu'il ne semblait ressentir qu'avec Antoine – il avait tendance à se renfermer légèrement face aux autres – et qu'il lui communiquait, ces fou-rires qu'ils partageaient, ce regard sauvage qu'il prenait au lit, ces palpitations incontrôlables qu'il déclenchait dans la poitrine du brun…

Antoine soupira. Il était tombé amoureux comme on tombe d'une chaise : violemment, rapidement, sans cette grâce qui était censé caractérisée les transports sentimentaux. Son téléphone bipa, le détournant de ses réflexions.

Il haussa un sourcil en constatant l'identité de l'expéditeur du message et l'ouvrit, sans prendre conscience du sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage en lisant.

''_Mec. J'espère que tu ne dors pas, sinon je vais me sentir con. Mais j'ai des crises d'insomnie parfois et j'en profite pour me promener dans Paris (cliché hein ?). Et bref. Je suis devant chez toi. Ça te dit de me rejoindre ?...''_

Sans hésiter, Antoine tapa une réponse rapide.

''_Je te rejoins dans une minute, Mat''_

Et effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, il se trouvait en bas de son immeuble, à trottiner vers un Mathieu qui s'occupait visiblement en faisant des ronds de buée dans le froid de cette nuit de décembre.

« T'es taré d'être venu. » souffla le châtain sans départir son regard de la vapeur qui se dissipait déjà dans l'air.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » ricana le brun.

Mathieu finit par se décoller du mur pour lui faire face, une expression étrange sur le visage. Une expression qui hurlait : ''Ouais, c'est _exactement_ pour ça.''

« On bouge ? » Ses mots flottaient dans l'air, en suspension. Ils flottaient encore entre eux lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher en silence, un peu plus proches que d'ordinaire peut-être.

Tout semblait irréel. Marcher avant l'aube parisienne, sans but, juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient. Leur silence n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire. Antoine se sentait bien. On aurait presque dit que tous les sons s'étaient assourdis. C'était le prolongement d'un beau rêve. Un peu doux-amer mais serein.

« Hé ! Les deux pédés ! »

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

« Hé ! Je vous parle, les pédés ! » Si la voix était rigolarde, le ton et les mots l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Antoine sentit ses poings se crisper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. La mâchoire de Mathieu était serrée, ses yeux fixés obstinément devant lui.

Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre derrière eux. Les voix se multiplièrent.

« Regardez-moi ces deux tapettes qui nous ignorent, pédés et connards, ils méritent d'apprendre le respect, vous croyez pas ? »

Approbation bruyante. Antoine sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ils étaient au moins cinq. Le pas de Mathieu accéléra d'autant.

« Regardez-moi ça, deux pédés qui courent. »

Des rires. La bile remonta à la bouche d'Antoine. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette insulte, tiens. _Pédé._ Ça lui rappelait le lycée. Le mépris, les moqueries. La violence physique, parfois.

Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation d'être traqué piégé, à cause de son identité sexuelle. Cette impuissance. Cette peur. Il était ramené de force plusieurs années en arrière, ces années refoulées où il ne se connaissait pas encore. Et où le monde semblait se concerter pour l'empêcher de se trouver.

Mathieu prit à gauche. Si Antoine avait été dans son état normal, il l'en aurait sûrement empêché. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait rappelé qu'à leur gauche, il n'y avait qu'un cul de sac. Mais Antoine était aveuglé par la peur et les souvenirs et il se laissait guider. La Terreur lui bloquait le cerveau et la gorge.

Mathieu s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout de l'allée. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne jura pas. Il semblait attendre.

Les voix se rapprochèrent. Antoine sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? »

Leurs voix, anonymes, haineuses, violentes déjà. Des mots coups de poings. Accompagnant l'autre presque nonchalant qui s'abattit sur sa figure, faisant voler ses lunettes. Une main le saisit par le col. A part cette main, le monde entier était dans le brouillard, jusqu'au visage auquel elle était associée. Quelle importance après tout ? Ces agresseurs étaient anonymes, rendus à peine humains par leur haine. Leur absence de visage dévoilait leur véritable nature, voilà tout. Leur nature de monstres.

« Lâchez-le. » La voix de Mathieu était étranglée mais ferme.

La main sur son col se resserra, et le balança une fois, deux fois, de droite à gauche.

« Vous l'entendez ? Il nous dit de lâcher son petit copain, si c'est pas mignon. »

« J'ai dit de te casser, gamin. »

Antoine s'immobilisa. _Cette voix._ Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis…

La main réduisit son étau, encore, l'empêchant de respirer, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Inspirer. Expirer. Un effort immense. L'étreinte qui disparaît subitement. Arrachée.

Antoine cligna des yeux. Il était à terre. Des bruits de lutte lui parvenaient peu à peu. A sa droite ? A sa gauche ? Le monde était si flou. Où était Mathieu ?

Il se redressa, les membres tremblants. Tâtonnant autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes. Elles étaient là. Un peu abîmées, mais elles l'étaient. Il les posa sur son nez. Ouvrit les yeux.

Le monde n'avait jamais été aussi net. Il voyait. Les trois agresseurs inconscients sur le sol. Tout ce rouge autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas si monstrueux finalement.

« Mathieu… »

Il voyait le seul encore debout et le monde tournait autour de lui. Son Sauveur.

« Mathieu… »

Dont les yeux bleus paniquaient. Dont les mains rouges pendaient à ses côtés, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Dont le nom restait la seule chose à laquelle Antoine se raccrochait.

« Mathieu… »

Justicier ou meurtrier ? L'un ou l'autre, il fit un pas en arrière. Il avait peur. Antoine avait le cœur serré. Mais il avait peur aussi.

« Mathieu… »

Mais Mathieu n'était plus là. Mathieu était loin. A sa place se tenait un homme au même visage, mais la mâchoire plus carrée, les traits plus durs, la posture déterminée. Sans peur et sans remords. Un soupçon de regret, peut-être.

« Je suis désolé. » _Cette voix._

Antoine releva la tête. Il était parti. C'est ce que font ce genre de personnes non ? Partir, loin, des gens et de leurs crimes.

Mathieu ne serait pas parti. Il se serait effondré, il aurait hurlé. Il ne serait pas parti. Ce n'était pas Mathieu.

« …Patron ?… »

Une question est-elle vraiment une question lorsqu'on en sait la réponse ?

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration.<strong>

_**Ils étaient montés si vite. Ce n'était que justice qu'ils redescendent aussi rapidement.**_

**Expiration.**

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. : Un grand grand merci à Crisalys Nara, Pamplelune d'Agrumes et Little Merle-chan d'avoir aidé à fignoler ce chapitre. Je vous aime, les filles.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review *keur keur* ça me fait plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliore :) A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A. : Encore un retard, un ! Vous commencez à être habitué, avouez-le x) Un grand merci à tous les reviewers (et je me dépêche de répondre aux derniers, promiiiiis). Merci aussi à Pamplelune d'Agrumes et Little Merle-Chan. Merci à Crisalys qui reconnaîtra son remerciement personnalisé dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira du coup *stress*  
><strong>**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, surtout que le texte aborde des thèmes compliqués, si vous trouvez que je dis n'importe quoi, ou qu'il faut que je réexplique, dites le.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:  
><strong>

**Fishina: J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre, écoute! Oui, je suis trop fleur-bleue, mon romantisme me tuera... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment o/o Et la suite est là hahaha**

**Ranne: Je sais que tu as un compte mais par principe, les reviews en anon je réponds ici ^^ Merci *.* J'espère que ce chap sera aussi multiple dans ses approches alors o/**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdu et seul, au milieu des gens, son ordinateur à la main. S'il avait fallu qu'il se présente, ça aurait été ainsi. Car il était seul, quoiqu'en disent les autres, les hommes en blanc de son adolescence. Il n'était pas fou, il savait très bien qu'il était seul. C'était bien ce qui le terrifiait.<strong>_

_**Il était seul, sans personne pour le réguler, le ralentir. Le contrôler. Il y avait eu des gens autrefois. Qui avaient essayé. Mais ils avaient toujours été trop. Il ne voulait pas être dans une cage, il voulait être accompagné.**_

_**Au moins, il l'était maintenant. Dans un certain sens.**_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Antoine rentra, ce fut pour trouver Mathieu, les yeux rouges, enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Ses bras entouraient son propre corps, comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qui le tenait encore en un seul morceau. Il tremblait, un peu.<p>

« An… Antoine. » Voix enrouée, précautionneuse. Mais la méfiance n'était pas tournée vers le brun. _Mathieu se testait,_ réalisa le vidéaste. Comme si lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en ce moment. Il eut un coup au cœur en le réalisant.

Parce que cette méfiance n'était pas panique. Le plus petit des deux hommes était beaucoup trop calme, malgré le contre choc qu'il semblait subir, pour que ce soit la première fois où il se confrontait à cette situation. Il prenait un soin presque méticuleux à contrôler sa respiration erratique, à la stabiliser, se palpait aussi le visage, les bras et le corps. Des gestes qui se voulaient rassurant, réalisa Antoine. Mathieu cherchait à évaluer l'évolution de son état, agissant en quelque sorte comme son propre moniteur. Ses mains naviguaient, s'attardaient d'un endroit à l'autre, comme une routine bien huilée, bien que désagréable.

« Je voulais pas… Je voulais pas que tu vois ça. »

Antoine carra sa mâchoire, réfrénant la colère monter en lui. La colère et l'incompréhension.

De son côté, Mathieu se mordit la langue. Il avait mal choisi ses mots, encore une fois. Mais… il n'avait vraiment pas voulu qu'Antoine voit ça. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il aurait voulu… Il ne savait même pas exactement. Il était si _fatigué._

Il aurait voulu qu'Antoine comprenne. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était impossible. Antoine ne comprenait rien et c'était normal. Il se retint de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pas le faire souffrir. Pas le voir _essayer_, faire des efforts, encore et _encore_. Pas les voir se blesser l'un l'autre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais… Mais il était égoïste. Et il aimait trop Antoine pour l'abandonner _maintenant._

« Alors, ce… le Patron est… heu… c'était lui dans la ruelle tout à l'heure qui… ? » Antoine semblait chercher ses mots. Mathieu eut un tic grimacier à peine perceptible.

« C'était moi, Antoine. »

« Non, je veux dire… »

« C'était. Moi. » Mathieu se redressa lentement sur son siège, se répétant encore et encore les mêmes mots. Ces mots qu'il avait acceptés il y a cinq ans. **'Je suis entier. Je suis entier. Je suis entier.'** « Une partie de moi en tout cas. Que tu ne connais pas peut-être. Trop exacerbée, sans doute. Trop détachée de ce que je te renvoie d'habitude. Mais c'était moi. Il m'a fallu quinze putain d'années pour m'en rendre compte. Alors ne dis pas le contraire, s'il te plaît. » _Ne détruis pas tout. Parce que tu en serais capable. Imbécile._

« Alors tu es… Tu es schizo ? Schizophrène ? C'est… c'est ça. »

Mathieu serra les dents. _**Ignorer la douleur. Et puis, tu savais à quoi t'attendre en commençant une relation non ? Connard.**_

« Troubles de la personnalité. Schizophrénie, c'est encore autre chose. » _**Une subtilité qu'un ignare comme toi ne peut pas comprendre. Moi, c'est plus facile, j'ai toujours eu des facilités en sciences et…**_Non ! Il devait se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser s'exprimer les autres, pas même le Prof, qui était l'un des plus mesuré d'entre eux tous, quoiqu'un peu arrogant parfois.

« Et… ça se passe comment ? Vous vous relayez ou… ? »

« Ils… Ce n'est pas une décision commune. » expliqua le plus âgé en se massant le front. « On ne se réunit pas tous les mardis pour décider qui prendra le contrôle pour le reste de la semaine, tu sais. On… Nous avons des existences quasiment indépendantes les unes des autres, même si nous ne formons qu'un seul tout. Nous ne sommes pas toujours au courant de ce que font les uns ou les autres. Ça dépend de… de nos personnalités respectives. »

Mathieu grimaça légèrement en prononçant cette phrase, comme si les souvenirs qu'elle ramenait lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Il reprit, en refermant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, je… J'étais hostile aux autres. Du coup, ils ne cherchaient jamais à communiquer avec moi. Maintenant, j'arrive à percevoir certains de leurs souvenirs ou des pensées fuyantes quand ils n'essaient pas de se… de se cloisonner. Nous avons d'autres moyens d'échanger sinon. »

« Comme… ? »

Mathieu farfouilla ses poches sous le regard nerveux d'Antoine avant d'en sortir un petit carnet, le genre de carnet qu'Antoine gardait aussi sur lui pour noter des idées pour des vidéos si jamais il lui en venait. Il le lui tendit, et le brun s'en saisit avec appréhension.

Il l'ouvrit, et lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, son visage se décomposa presque sous la surprise. Sous ses yeux s'étendait ni plus ni moins que la conversation écrite des… des différentes personnalités de son petit ami.

« Sérieusement les mecs, faudrait arrêter de vous manifester en random, vous faites chier - M.

**Faut décoincer du cul, gamin. Une sodomie surprise de temps en temps, ça fait de mal à personne ! - Patron.**

Oui, donc, comme je le disais… - M.

_Mais j'ai rien fait moi… Arrête de me gronder, j'aime pas quand tu me grondes. - Geek_

Je ne te gronde pas… - M

_**Je crois que Mathieu a raison, on devrait se calmer… N'EST-CE PAS PATRON ? - Maître Panda**_

**Rho, ça va, la Chinoise. Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour cette histoire de bambou mais il serait temps d'apprendre à tourner la page… - Patron**

Les mecs ! J'essaie d'être sérieux là. Je crois qu'avec Antoine, ça… ça peut marcher. – M.

… **C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi gamin. Mais vous êtes pas très drôle.** **– Patron **»

Antoine tourna encore quelques pages. Le plus stupéfiant n'était même pas le ton et les propos qui variaient totalement d'une personnalité à une autre, mais également le fait que _l'écriture_ elle-même était différente. A travers sa diversité, il retrouvait les facettes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées. L'écriture incertaine et virant parfois au langage sms du ''Geek''. L'écriture serrée et droite du ''Patron''. Le ''Hippie'' qui ne parlait qu'en capitales sans jamais suivre les lignes des pages… Antoine tourna les pages. Encore. Et encore.

« C'est moi qui leur ai donné des noms, c'était plus simple comme ça. Surtout que j'ai une mémoire de merde pour les prénoms alors ce sont plutôt des titres mais… »

« Mec. Mec. Tu as combien de… Vous êtes combien dans… Putain. » Le chevelu voyait les surnoms s'aligner, tous différents, tous… tous _vivants _d'une certaines façon. Il avait un peu la nausée. Mathieu lui avait caché… tout ça ? « VOUS ETES COMBIEN, MERDE ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant que Mathieu ne réponde, calmement, un peu indifférent, presque.

« Douze la dernière fois que j'ai compté. Mais nous ne sommes que cinq à être régulièrement actifs. »

Douze. Antoine ravala sa salive. Douze. Putain.

« Je les ai rencontré ces cinq ? »

« Ouais, tu _nous_ a rencontrés. Le Geek à la soirée. Le Hippie quand j'étais bourré. Maître Panda dans le métro. Et le Patron la première fois où on a… »

Mathieu s'arrêta soudain. Ses bras se resserrèrent et il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

« La première fois où on a baisé ? Juste avant qu'on commence à… » A quoi exactement ? Est-ce qu'Antoine pouvait sincèrement dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait même dire qu'il connaissait Mathieu ? « Pourquoi tu as accepté le dîner, Mat' ? Pourquoi ? Je… Je… » _Il ne comprenait pas_.

« Parce que je suis un connard. » La voix de Mathieu était métallique, saccadée. « J'ai toujours adoré tes créations et même si je savais que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ toi… J'avais envie de te connaître. Et plus je te parlais, lors de cette soirée, plus… Plus j'en avais envie.

Apparemment, mes… mes persona sont envoyés sur le devant de la scène par notre Inconscient, lorsque celui-ci juge que c'est utile. C'est pour ça que le Patron, le plus fort d'entre nous est intervenu, tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça qu'il… Il est celui qui assume le plus ses pulsions. Non, _nos _pulsions… »

Mathieu se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil assez… mouvementé ce jour-là. Et de sa panique absolue en lisant la simple phrase sur son carnet :

« **Super coup celui-là. Garde le. – Patron** »

« Et quand tu m'as proposé le restaurant le lendemain… Je voulais dire oui, Antoine. Alors je l'ai fait. » _Et regarde où ça m'a mené…_

Mathieu aurait dû le savoir. C'est ce qu'il se répétait. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils en arriveraient ainsi, un soir d'hiver, lui à discourir dans le vide et Antoine à le regarde comme si… Son cœur se serra. _Tu le savais. Tu le savais et tu as fermé les yeux. Valait-il la peine de s'attacher aux gens si c'était pour les perdre ensuite ?_

Et il savait ce qui suivrait. C'était inévitable. Il connaissait le regard qu'abordait Antoine. Et il respirait la peur.

« Mathieu, tu es sûr que tu… Tu veux pas voir… Je sais pas, un psy, un spécialiste ? »

_Non._ Il ne voulait pas. Il s'était juré que non. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le refourgue encore une fois à une armada d'hommes en blanc en espérant qu'il ''guérirait''. Qu'il ''changerait''. Qu'il deviendrait ''normal''. Mais ce regard. Est-ce qu'Antoine l'entendrait seulement ?

_Regarde, idiot. Regarde ce que tu me fais faire._

« Tu… J'en connais mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté. »

« Et ça… ça arrangeait les choses ? »

_Non. Mais je te dirai ce que tu as envie d'entendre._

« Parfois. Pas toujours. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être… réessayer ? Je veux… Je suis amoureux de toi, Mathieu. Pas du Patron. Pas du Geek. Pas des autres. De toi. »

_Je suis moi. Je suis toujours moi. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Valait-il la peine de s'attacher aux gens si c'était pour qu'ils vous déchirent ?_

« On peut… On peut essayer. »

_Regarde. Regarde ce que tu fais._

* * *

><p>L'hôpital. Le service psychiatrique. Ca faisait longtemps que Mathieu n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il était prêt à jeter à la poubelle.<p>

Il était tôt et il était fatigué. Antoine avait accepté d'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Le châtain n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu le voir ici.

Il regarda autour de lui. La salle d'attente n'était pas pleine mais pas déserte non plus. Une jeune fille assise près de lui, la capuche relevée. Quelques enfants jouant à des jeux un peu trop calmes et répétitifs. Stéréotypies. Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil aux parents à l'air lessivé qui les accompagnaient et hocha la tête dans leur direction. Lesdits parents ne répondirent pas. Evitèrent son regard.

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de voir se renvoyer le statut de ''malade'' en pleine tronche. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans ses paumes. Il n'était pas ''malade''. ''Malade'' signifiait un danger permanent, une incapacité à vivre correctement. Il était arrivé à vivre correctement. Pendant cinq ans.

« Tu n'es pas malade, tu es aliéné. C'est différent. » Bizarrement, et assez ironiquement, c'était une psychiatre qui lui avait dit ça. L'une des rares qui ne l'avait pas gavé de médicaments. L'une des rares à lui avoir donné des conseils utiles.

''Aliéné'', il l'était sûrement. Incompréhensible pour eux. Il ne demandait même pas qu'_eux_ le comprennent. Juste… qu'ils l'acceptent.

« T'es là pour quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille à sa droite.

Elle avait l'air ennuyé et jouait avec ses écouteurs. Si elle n'avait pas été là, on aurait pu la prendre pour une adolescente lambda. Le cœur de Mathieu se serra. Elle _était_ une adolescente lambda. Etre différent ne devrait pas être une tare. Ce n'était peut-être pas facile d'être hors de la norme. Mais ce n'était pas intrinsèquement mauvais.

« Mon petit-ami pense que c'est une bonne idée. » décida-t-il de répondre. Il savait qu'elle n'en demanderait pas plus et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il la vit hocher la tête. Elle comprenait. « Toi ? »

« Ma mère. Mon attitude l'inquiète. Apparemment. » Elle tira sur ses manches. Mathieu ne dit rien. C'était réconfortant de ne pas avoir à faire d'effort pour une fois.

« Et ça aide ? »

« Non. Ils sont à côté de la plaque. Je ne cherche qu'à respirer et ils me donnent un manuel de survie. Je veux voir le monde et on me répond qu'il est dehors. Mais ça lui donne bonne conscience. Et ça m'oblige à me lever le matin. »

Silence encore.

« C'est ma dernière séance. » continua la jeune fille. « Louée soit la Sainte Pelle. » Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de cette référence. « Ca n'aura pas tout à fait été inutile en tout cas. Si c'était à recommencer, je refuserais. Accepter pour faire plaisir. Accepter pour maintenir la paix. Dire oui. Et sourire en le disant. Tout ça. C'est fini. Je ne peux plus. » Elle le regarda. Un vrai regard, qui sondait jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Qui savait. « Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? »

Silence. Plus pesant. Significatif.

« Ca part d'une bonne intention. »

« Ca ne suffit pas toujours. »

« Il m'aime. »

« C'est de toi qu'il s'agit. »

« … Je l'aime. »

« … Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'aimer c'est donner. Qui donne le plus entre vous deux ? »

« Mais il ne sait pas… »

« Qui donne le plus ? »

« Mademoiselle ? C'est à vous. » Une infirmière, la voix bienveillante pour tempérer son interruption, appuya ses mots d'un regard vers eux. Droit dans les yeux, franchement. Mathieu eut l'impression de se réchauffer. S'il détestait les hôpitaux, il avait toujours su apprécier les infirmières.

Sa voisine se leva, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et jeta par-dessus son épaule :

« On m'appelle Crisa. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. »

_Regarde. Regarde tout ce que j'ai fait._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu redescendit, Antoine accourut tout de suite. Le plus petit avait l'air serein. Pour une fois.<p>

« C'est fini. »

« … Quoi ? »

Incompréhension toujours. Est-ce que ça cesserait de faire mal un jour ?

« C'est fini. »

Le sol qui s'ouvre sous tes pieds. L'air décomposé plaqué sur le visage. Le cœur qui hurle, au bord de tomber.

« Tu… tu veux dire… Je…C'est le psy qui… ? »

« Non. C'est moi. C'est… Je peux plus. C'est fini, Antoine. »

Mathieu partit, vite, sans se retourner. S'enfuir pour ne pas hurler.

_Regarde. Regarde ce que tu me fais faire._

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Ne me frappez pas ;-; Vous m'en voulez pas trop, hein? Hein? HEIN? Des petits coeurs avec les doigts. Je vous aime en vrai. *évite un projectile random* Maiheu...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**N.A.: **_**Et nouveau chapitre (on ne l'attendait plus olala). Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec la NA parce qu'il est tard et c'est très la fatigue. Juste pour dire que je me suis rarement aussi éclatée à écrire un chapitre, même si c'était un peu beaucoup l'ascenseur émotionnel. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

**Réponses aux anon:**

**Fishina: ****Je trouve aussi que Mathieu a pris la bonne décision. Au tour d'Antoine de prendre la bonne dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Guest:**** Mouahaha, je suis diabolique (aucun remord). Merci beaucoup en tout cas ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant (en plus, il finit de manière moins sadique)(enfin je crois xD)**

**Brefouille. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques.<br>Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui me manque. Ou l'idée que je me fais de toi.  
>Je ne sais pas si c'était réel. Mais j'ai mal. Ce vide dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur que je masque derrière un sourire. Sourire ou grimace ? Je ne sais pas.<br>Mais je sais une chose.  
>Tu me manques.<em>

* * *

><p>Antoine avait arrêté de compter les jours. Les jours d'absence. Il se levait le matin, les gestes mécaniques. Les matins avaient un goût de café amer et de corrosion à l'acide. Sa peau semblait toujours à vif ces derniers temps. Rêche, presque. Il la frottait jusqu'à saigner en se lavant parfois.<p>

Il sentait avec horreur son mal-être revenir. Ce mal être qu'il avait cru laisser pour toujours dans les sombres dossiers de ses années lycées. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il se sentait trop vide pour y arriver.

C'était con, non ? Se mettre dans de tels états pour un seul mec. Un mec que techniquement, il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Enfin, ''connaître''…

Il continuait sa routine par automatisme. Ecrire, sourire, parler. Il pouvait tout supporter sauf le contact. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il hurla presque lorsque Nyo lui saisit le bras.

« Hé, mec. Ça va ? »

En voyant l'air sincèrement inquiet de son ami, Antoine sentit les digues céder.  
>Non. Non, ça n'allait pas.<p>

Antoine sentit la main se resserrer sur son bras et comprit qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix. Et la carapace sous laquelle il s'abritait, cette gangue de rites quotidiens qui agissaient comme autant de conjurations, explosa et les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche.

Le regret, l'incompréhension, les mauvais moments, la fin. L'amour et les bons moments aussi. Tout se répandait dans un bordel monstrueux, comme un scénario de rêve - de rêve ou de cauchemar.

Nyo ne disait rien. Il écoutait. Après coup, Antoine se dira qu'il avait une chance infinie d'avoir pour ami quelqu'un qui savait écouter. A la fin du discours chaotique du chevelu, le dessinateur continua à se taire mais la main sur le bras du plus âgé était crispée à lui faire mal.

« Antoine, je… » Il se tut. La voix n'était pas stable. « Je… Je crois pas pouvoir… Je pense pas être dans la bonne position pour te dire quoi que ce soit. Quoi que ce soit de constructif en tout cas. » Il soupira et rit nerveusement, passant une main sur son crâne. « Je… Je vais pas te faire la morale. Je vais pas t'engueuler mais… Mais tu te rends bien compte que tu as agi comme le dernier des abrutis non ? »

Devant l'air perdu d'Antoine, Nyo soupira encore une fois, frustré.

« Ok, viens, faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. Il sera pas tendre mais… Mais il saura… Il saura quoi dire. »

''_Parce que moi, je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre te plaindre et t'insulter.''_ Nyo ne prononça pas le fond de sa pensée. C'était des mots qu'Antoine n'avait manifestement pas besoin d'entendre.

« Allo ? Alexis ? Tu peux… Venir s'il te plaît ? Non, pas pour ça, non… Longue histoire… »

* * *

><p>La jalousie était une chose étrange. Qu'elle puisse être aussi virulente envers une personne, sur qui il <em>savait <em>n'avoir aucun droit, le dépassait. Non pas qu'Antoine puisse avoir des droits sur un quelconque être humain. Mais il se comprenait. (1)

Il dévisagea à nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait face, tentant désespérément d'étouffer son ressentiment. Alexis Lloyd était, si Antoine devait être honnête, raisonnablement attirant, même s'il n'était pas _du tout_ son type. Une physionomie virile, des yeux clairs, mais une certaine rondeur qui annulait tout ce qui, sans elle, aurait paru trop agressif. Et accessoirement, il était l'ex de Mathieu slash l'un de ses plus proches amis actuels slash apparemment sur le point de broyer le crâne d'Antoine à l'instant même, si Antoine interprétait correctement le laser de ses yeux et sa mâchoire carrée. C'était peut-être étonnant qu'Antoine ne l'ait pas rencontré plus tôt, mais après tout, avec le secret tacite que lui et Mathieu avaient entretenu autour de leur relation, pas tellement. Dommage. Alexis serait sûrement plus réticent à l'idée de le tuer s'il le connaissait mieux.

Mais Antoine ne ressentait pas la moindre peur. Tout simplement parce qu'il était _malade de jalousie._ Ce qui était stupide.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait jaloux à en crever. Bizarrement, ce sentiment le réconfortait. Il le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

« T'es vraiment con. »

Des mots qu'Antoine avait entendu des milliards de fois. Mais jamais avec cette froideur, ce poids dans les termes.

Il tiqua. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce ton dans cette bouche… Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et qu'il le méprisait pour cela. Non, c'était pire que du mépris. C'était une colère froide qui trouvait sa source dans l'attachement qu'Alexis avait manifestement pour Mathieu. Une colère qui, sans ce lien, serait devenue de la pitié. Antoine sentit son dos se raidir. Pour qui se prenait ce gars ? Il pensait qu'il devait défendre l'honneur de Mathieu ? Qu'il était _plus légitime_ que lui d'une certaine manière ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Ce ton défensif. Pitoyable. Il y avait eu des moments où Antoine ne s'aimait pas, mais là, il se serait des gifles. Sa phrase sonnait comme celle d'une préadolescente boudeuse. Oui, la jalousie était une chose vraiment étrange.

Le rictus involontaire du musicien – parce qu'_en plus_, il était musicien – lui indiqua qu'Alexis était parfaitement conscient de son cheminement mental, et Antoine se sentit encore une fois stupide. Mais c'était bon tout de même, de retrouver une conscience de soi – aussi désagréable soit-elle – après ce qui avait semblé être une traversée du désert.

« Par respect pour Mathieu – et seulement pour ça, parce que ce petit imbécile tient à toi, qu'il le veuille ou non… » Au contraire de ''con'', ''imbécile'' avait une résonance tendre, presque, dans la bouche d'Alexis. « … Seulement pour cette raison, Daniel, je ne te pèterai pas la gueule. Mais tu es vraiment. Vraiment. Con. Mathieu n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut soigner d'un coup de thérapie. Il ne deviendra pas normal si tu t'appliques très fort. Il n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, prisonnier du vilain dragon du Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple. Et tu n'es pas son héros en armure. »

Les poings crispés d'Alexis se balançaient en rythme à ses côtés, comme un métronome fou, cadençant la colère qui semblait bouillir en lui. Mais au fur et à mesure de son discours, il était compliqué de savoir contre qui cette colère était dirigée.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis. Je me... Je me le suis dit aussi. Que _toi_ tu le connais mieux. Que _toi, _tu y arriveras. Parce que _toi_, tu l'aimes, mesdames et messieurs ! Tu es _spécial_. »

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Et tu es juste un connard d'égoïste. Et tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre. Mais c'est pour _son bien_, après tout. »

Les poings tremblaient, nota distraitement Antoine. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient inutiles. Les mots d'Alexis faisaient mouche plus violemment qu'ils n'auraient pu le faire. Le bassiste expira et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

« Mathieu n'a pas besoin de ça. Il a juste besoin d'un appui. Quelque chose de solide. Pas de quelqu'un qui le pousse vers des hauteurs impossibles. C'est juste épuisant. Il a essayé. Avant. A cause de sa famille, surtout. Ils se sont épuisés les uns et les autres et il a lâché prise. Il a essayé de trouver un équilibre. Ça a été long. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nyo qui se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague.

« Il y a eu des moments où il fuyait tout contact social. Il était… Il était persuadé d'être nocif. Mauvais. Il était reclus. Et il se rejetait. Il a failli y passer. Et puis. Je ne sais pas. Ce mec est juste… Il est incroyablement fort. Il a décidé de vivre et si ça voulait dire qu'il vivrait en étant plusieurs, il était d'accord. Il s'est réconcilié avec lui-même, au sens propre. Il a quitté son foyer familial et prit un taff. Il sort avec des amis et des inconnus. Il se laisse vivre. »

Le regard d'Alexis se ficha soudain dans celui d'Antoine. Yeux clairs. Si semblables à ceux de l'Autre… Mais si différents. Oppressants, menaçants ici, quand les siens avaient été… Antoine ravala sa salive alors que l'autre reprenait, plus durement.

« Et il était à deux doigts de tout fiche en l'air pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aime. Il était prêt à revenir en arrière. A cacher ses personnalités, comme une chose honteuse. A revenir en Enfer. Certains disent que l'Enfer, c'est l'éternité sans Dieu. Mathieu a dû affronter la possibilité de l'éternité sans des parties de lui-même. Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas le déchirer comme ça. Tu ne peux l'avoir qu'entier ou pas du tout. Apprends à le connaître. A voir. Pas seulement ce que tu veux voir, le reste aussi. Les recoins d'obscurité et les replis d'innocence. Tout. Entièrement. Ou casse-toi et accepte de lâcher prise. »

_Ça faisait mal._ C'est ce que disait Antoine en écoutant. La chute avait un goût d'égo en miettes et de remords nauséeux. _Putain._ Il n'avait rien vu. Dans sa hâte de bien faire, d'être _assez bon_, il avait failli tout détruire. Il l'aurait fait si Mathieu n'avait pas eu le bon sens de s'éloigner. De se protéger. _Merde._ Il avait été si… si puéril. Naïf, comme disait l'autre. Il l'était encore, peut-être, sûrement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son attitude quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette seconde où il avait hésité à envoyer Alexis se faire foutre par pure jalousie. _Je suis vraiment trop con._ Au moins sur ce point, lui et Alexis étaient d'accord.

Il relâcha ses muscles. Il n'était pas un gosse stupide. Et Mathieu n'était pas un jouet cassé qu'il pouvait remonter. Sa pathologie faisait partie de lui. Ce n'était pas un ajout superficiel et indésirable qui se nécroserait au contact des psychiatres. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Alexis, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Il inspira.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Tu es sûr que tu comprends ? Tu es sûr que… »

« D'accord. » répéta Antoine plus fort. « Je… Je comprends. » _Je ne savais pas._ « Je ne voulais pas… » _Je ne comprenais pas._ « Je voulais juste… » _Et je ne suis pas toujours sûr de savoir mais… _« Il… Il me manque. »

Alexis lui jeta un regard incertain. Pour la première fois, sa colère semblait être retombée.

« Alors ?... Tu vas… »

« Je vais lui parler. Lui… lui dire. » _Que je suis désolé. Que je veux le connaître. Lui. Lui, vraiment. Je veux le voir. Je veux comprendre. Putain. Je veux être là pour lui._

Il n'avait pas les mots pour dire plus. Pas maintenant, pas devant eux. Alexis hocha la tête.

Antoine se leva lentement, en vacillant un peu. Hésita.

« Lloyd, ce que tu ressens pour Mathieu, c'est… ? »

Alexis rit. Un rire rond et fort, qui lui ressemblait.

« Je ne suis qu'un ami, Daniel. Il n'y a pas de compétition. Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un en vue. » Son regard se voila un peu. « Je suis juste quelqu'un qui regrette un peu trop ce qui aurait pu être, parfois. »

Antoine hocha la tête une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

Une fois le brun parti, Nyo regarda son ami artiste d'un air curieux.

« Tu as voulu te montrer dur mais tu l'aimes bien au fond, non ? »

Le sourire de son interlocuteur devint plus franc. « Tu me connais trop bien. Mais, ouais, je serai heureux pour eux si… bref. »

« Ha ? » _Ça,_ c'était inattendu.

« Ouaip. » Son regard s'adoucit. « Parce que pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, Mathieu ne semble pas si entier que ça sans lui. »

* * *

><p>« Tout ça ne rime à rien. – M<p>

**Ne nous la fais pas à nous, s'il te plaît. Tu te conduis comme une fiotte éplorée depuis que l'autre pute est partie. – Patron.**

_**Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le terme employé… Mais j'approuve le fond. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à te lamenter sur Antoine. – Maître Panda**_

**Wow, la chinoise est d'accord avec moi, gamin. Jour à marquer en annal. – Patron**

_**Dans les ANNALES – Maître Panda**_

**Non, non, j'ai bien dit**PATES A LA CARBONARA** Putain, sale Hippie, la prochaine fois que tu me coupes la parole, je te BAISE – Patron**

Vous me fatiguez… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous inquiète, il… on est mieux sans lui, non ? Ça finira par passer. Tant pis si j'ai mal. - M

_Mais Mathieu, le problème c'est qu'on… on a mal aussi… - Geek._ »

Mathieu resta un long moment à contempler la dernière phrase griffonnée par ce qu'il considérait comme la plus immature mais aussi la plus sincère de ses personnalités. Il avait beau accepter ses personnalités comme des parties de lui, aussi légitime que celle qu'il présentait en société, il les avait toujours conçues comme indépendantes émotionnellement. Son cerveau fourmillait de questions. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux d'Antoine eux aussi de leurs côtés ? Ou était-ce lui qui aimait le youtuber assez fort pour que ses émotions filtrent dans ses autres consciences ?

Et surtout, est-ce qu'ils avaient souffert d'avoir été dissimulés et qu'Antoine ignore jusqu'à tout récemment leurs existences même ?

…

Mathieu releva brusquement la tête, le front en sueur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'il avait pris l'habitude très jeune de porter partout, même en intérieur. Une heure s'était écoulée et il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Une absence encore. Les basculements de personnalités devenaient plus fréquents depuis qu'Antoine était parti. Il abaissa son poignet et fronça les sourcils en constatant que son autre main était crispée sur son stylo. Il regarda son carnet. Sous ses yeux s'étalait en des dizaines d'écritures différentes la réponse à sa dernière question silencieuse.

« Oui.

_Oui._

_**Oui.**_

**Oui.**

OUI.

oui

… ouais

**Ouip**

…. »

Il tourna la page. La liste de « oui » sobres, non signés, continuait.

« Je suis si désolé… »

Il espérait qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre même s'il en doutait. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point il était difficile de rester conscient lorsqu'on n'était pas aux commandes du corps.

Il lui fallut sentir ses joues humides pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Et cette révélation ouvrit véritablement les vannes de ses larmes.

_Tu me manques. Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi précisément que tu manques. Mais. Tu me manques._

Un coup à la porte. Mathieu se redressa et jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'avait manqué qu'une vingtaine de minutes cette fois-ci.

''Alexis ?'' pensa-t-il. Il savait que son ami devait passer. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Le musicien aux allures d'ours lui manquait. Mais pas autant que… Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il dut réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Il marcha vers la porte en appréciant le rangement relatif qui régnait. ''La Fille a fait un peu de ménage, on dirait… ''

Les pensées ailleurs, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Antoine. Antoine qui observa les yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

_Je ne sais pas._

« … Mathieu ?... »

_Mais je sais une chose.  
><em>_Tu m'as manqué._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) En tout cas, moi je me comprends T.T<strong>

**Ne me frappez pas, je suis gentiiiiille :x A la prochaine, tous (et moi, je vais dormir =.=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.: Coucou mes loulous. J'ai eu du temps et de l'inspiration donc suite plus tôt que prévu, elle est pas belle la vie. Encore une fois, merci à ma magnifique bêta Lola, alias Pamplelune d'Agrumes, ne change jamais stp stp.**

**On approche de la fin mine de rien '-' je ferai un topo à la fin de ce chapitre sur l'avancement de la fiction. En attendant, lisez, laissez des reviews et faisons nous des câlins (il est un peu tard)(pardon d'être moi).**

**Réponse à la review anonyme:  
><strong>**Anonyma (Guest): ****Je ne compte pas laisser cette fic inachevée, crois-moi ^^ on n'est pas si loin de la fin, tu sais '-' "géniale"?... °/° (je rougis tout le temps)(gniiiiii) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas o/**

**Et maintenant : Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Froid.<em> Il avait eu froid si longtemps. Ce froid glaçant qui venait du fond des entrailles, qui rendait tout anesthésié, métallique. Cruel. Ce froid qui était une couche supplémentaire entre lui et le reste. Qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture, le confort en moins.<em>

_Froid. Qui rendait ses lèvres bleues et son regard terne._

_C'était utile parfois ce froid. Il mettait de la distance. Il atténuait ses autres sensations. En conséquence, on __**le**__ croyait froid. Curieuse méprise._

_Froid. Il avait abandonné l'espoir de se réchauffer vraiment un jour. Il courrait après les distractions, l'adrénaline, n'importe quoi, qui lui aurait fait oublier ce froid, une heure, une minute, une seconde._

_Froid. Il était le Patron et il avait froid. Il leva ses yeux vers Antoine._

* * *

><p>Antoine haletait un peu. Mathieu n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il commençait à l'inquiéter.<p>

« Barre-toi… » La voix était brouillée, rauque, à peine audible, mais Antoine la reconnut sans peine.

« Patron, je… » Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Il tenta de se fermer aux sentiments contradictoires qui menaçaient de l'envahir, la peine, la frustration, l'euphorie d'être là malgré tout, tout. Ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ils seraient peut être sortis si l'homme qui lui faisait face lui avait laissé le faire.

Mais le Patron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu, putain ! » L'éclat subit accompagné d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine coupa le souffle du plus grand mais le Patron ne s'arrêta pas. « Casse-toi. Casse-toi. Laisse le gamin tranquille. Laisse… Laisse-nous. Putain. »

Une fois le premier coup passé, Antoine ne chercha plus à le retenir.

« Patron… » souffla-t-il.

Le Patron s'immobilisa. Comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce nom. Comme s'il se rendait compte, déjà, de tout ce que cette dénomination signifiait dans la bouche de cet homme.

Antoine leva les bras, comme pour toucher celui qui lui faisait face et, doucement, les posa sur ses épaules. Abaissa son front sur le sien. Ils étaient si proches.

« Je suis désolé, Patron… »

_Froid. Il avait si froid. Mais là, sous les mains d'Antoine, il commençait à se réchauffer. ''D'accord'' pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, détendu pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie. ''D'accord.''_

Mathieu releva brusquement la tête, manquant dans le mouvement de se cogner contre les dents du vidéaste. Ses yeux papillotèrent une seconde avant de se recentrer et de jauger rapidement la situation. Antoine suivit l'opération qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une poignée de secondes. Ce mouvement lui parut familier, bizarrement. Comme s'il l'avait déjà vu des milliards de fois, sans y faire attention.

Mathieu eut un sourire hésitant. Le genre de sourire qui faisait mal rien qu'à regarder, uniquement présent par défaut, pour masquer quelque chose de plus sombre, de moins acceptable.

Antoine se sentait mal devant ce sourire. Que Mathieu puisse le lui présenter alors que le Patron lui-même avait craqué et montré des sentiments sincères… le blessait presque physiquement.

« Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… » Antoine se retrouvait à court de mots. C'était facile de se dire qu'on allait s'excuser, trouver les bons mots qui sauront réconcilier, mais une fois sur place… Il avait eu tellement hâte de venir que le reste n'avait pas semblé de grande importance. Mais maintenant…

Les mots d'Alexis rejaillirent soudain de son esprit et il sourit.

« Je suis con. »

Il avait dit ça si calmement. _Oui, je suis con. Je l'ai été, je le suis toujours. Il y aura des jours où je dirai de la merde. Des jours où je ne comprendrai pas. Je vais pas te mentir là-dessus._

« Mais ?... »

« Mais… »continua-t-il. « Je veux essayer. Si tu veux, j'veux dire. Hum. Je… Je veux comprendre. T'écouter. Et essayer. Si… Si tu veux. »

Il eut un rire nerveux. _Je veux tellement de choses. Je veux que tu souries et que ça soit grâce à moi. Je veux pouvoir te dire que je t'aime sans que ça ne nous blesse tous les deux._

_Je veux être avec toi._

Les sourcils de Mathieu se froncèrent comme s'il cherchait à comprendre un sens caché derrière les mots. Ses traits finirent par se radoucir. Puis se décomposèrent. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse par se jeter en sanglotant dans les bras médusés d'Antoine.

« Antoooiiiine, tu m'as manquééééééé. » geignit-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. « Pourquoi t'es partiiii ? »

« Heu… » fut la très intelligente réponse d'Antoine. Il finit après un temps d'hésitation par refermer ses bras autour du corps frêle qui se répandait visiblement en larmes dans son T-shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Il s'était toujours senti un peu seul. Il ne l'était pas, fondamentalement. Et il s'arrangeait pour l'être le moins possible. Il savait que tous lui reprochaient d'être trop bruyant, de ne pas cloisonner assez ses pensées, de se plaindre sans arrêt. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.<em>

_Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il se sentait seul ? Les autres se seraient moqués de lui. Surtout Mathieu. Mathieu qui avait encore du mal à les comprendre, parfois. Mathieu qui les considérait souvent comme des étrangers. Mais il se sentait seul. Vulnérable._

_C'était encore pire lorsqu'il était poussé, il ne savait par quoi, en avant. Il se sentait bien trop démuni dans ce corps bien trop grand. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il se réfugiait dans les jeux vidéos. Limité par les bords de son ordinateur, le monde paraissait beaucoup plus petit. Il était bien dedans._

_Il était bien là aussi. Dans le T-Shirt d'Antoine, ses bras autour de lui. Il leva les yeux. Antoine était si grand par rapport à lui. Il se nicha plus profondément sur son torse. Respira son odeur. Ferma les yeux._

_Il se sentait tout petit. Et en sécurité._

_Antoine était avec lui._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu fut à nouveau conscient, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras d'Antoine. Il se dégagea, peut-être un peu brusquement. Il ignora l'air blessé d'Antoine et serra les dents. Il détestait quand les autres personnalités faisaient ça. Et devant Antoine… Il sentit la colère enfler en lui. C'était peut-être irraisonné, mais il avait encore sa dose de fierté.<p>

« Antoine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver. Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Je… »

« Je ne serais jamais normal, ok ? Jamais entièrement celui que tu voudrais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Alors le mieux c'est qu'on se quitte maintenant et qu'on arrête de se blesser d'accord ? »

« Mais… »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte des conséquences. Tu auras à les subir. Nous subir. Le Geek qui chiale tout le temps. Maître Panda qui fait ses vocalises à 6h du matin et laisse ses instincts paternels régir son comportement les trois quarts du temps. Le Hippie défoncé en permanence. La Fille. La Fille, putain. Le Patron qui découche tous les deux soirs. »

Antoine ne chercha pas à répondre cette fois-ci et Mathieu reprit son souffle. Il les entendait presque protester, hurler après lui dans sa tête. Le coin de sa bouche se releva dans un tic qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Il finit par regarder à nouveau Antoine dans les yeux pour y voir, à la place de la résignation à laquelle il s'attendait une petite lueur de… il ne savait pas vraiment.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agressivement.

La voix d'Antoine lorsqu'il lui répondit était douce, calme. Posée.

« Le Patron vient de me dire qu'il était prêt à rester fidèle. Que si j'étais sérieux, lui aussi. » Il eut un petit rire. Presque léger. « Pas exactement dans ces termes, mais c'était l'esprit. »

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Déglutit.

Le sourire d'Antoine s'accentua. Ses yeux chocolat restèrent fixés sur les siens. Incroyablement chaleureux. Plein d'espoir.

« Il m'a aussi dit de ne pas t'écouter trop attentivement, parce que tu voulais que je revienne. Apparemment, ''l'oreiller est mouillé tous les soirs mais pas pour les bonnes raisons''. » Un peu de tristesse venait colorer son timbre de voix mais son regard restait décidé. « S'il te plaît, Mat'. Dis-moi qu'il a raison. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Et j'aimerais que tu me donnes une autre chance. »

Mathieu le regarda fixement pendant une bonne minute avant qu'un rire ne monte et ne secoue ses épaules.

« Mec. T'avais pas moyen de sonner encore plus cliché ? » Le ton était joueur mais pas moqueur. Le rire de Mathieu se calma. « Je crois que ça nous va pas le drame. Tous ces ''je t'aime pour la vie'' qu'on entend dans les chansons. On n'est pas vraiment fait pour ça. Fondamentalement, on s'est retrouvé ensemble parce que tu as couché avec mon côté pervers. C'est pas exactement le début conventionnel d'un romantisme à toute épreuve. Alors… Alors voilà. Tu as été con, ouais. Moi aussi, un peu. J'ai pas cherché à t'arrêter. Je t'ai laissé foncer dans ta connerie. Je t'ai rien dit pour t'y préparer. Peut-être que j'ai une certaine responsabilité là-dedans. Mais je voulais que ça marche. On a _déjà_ essayé Antoine. On n'a fait que ça. On essaye toujours. Mais j'ai donné. Je suis fatigué. Je veux plus… »

« Je t'aime. » dit soudainement Antoine.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit presque automatiquement Mathieu « mais… »

« Non, Mat'. Je. T'aime. Toi. En entier. » _Parce que tu as toujours été eux et qu'ils ont toujours été toi. Que je t'ai aimé malgré ça et que je t'aime encore. Même si je ne les voyais pas. Ne voulais pas les voir. Je les aimais. Je les aime._

_Je t'aime, Mathieu._

Mathieu regarda Antoine. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut l'impression que _tout_ son être s'unissait pour lui répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p>« Donc vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? »<p>

Antoine soupira avec un agacement mal dissimulé. Ce n'était **que la quatrième fois** que Nyo lui posait la question.

« Oui, Nyo » répéta-t-il patiemment. « Mathieu et moi sommes ensemble. »

« D'une façon très étrange qui me perturbe moi-même, je suis fier de toi. »

« Et je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas. T'es flippant, vieux. »

Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était promis de réserver la soirée à son petit-ami et lui, mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'Alexis rentre dans la balance et se pointe, comme une fleur, chez Mathieu. Et Antoine était quasiment sûr qu'il ne laissait pas – que – sa jalousie parler en disant qu'Alexis _faisait exprès_ de choisir le pire moment possible. Pour être précis, le ''pire moment possible'' dans ce cas consistait en celui où la langue de Mathieu retraçait doucement sa carotide sur son cou, une main le plaquant contre le mur et l'autre occupée à défaire sa ceinture. Il pouvait encore sentir le trajet de la langue chaude et humide sur sa peau et la proximité de son corps et…

« Antoine ? Tu m'entends ? »

Nyo secoua sa main devant le regard un peu vague de son ami, le faisant sursauter. Le grand brun secoua doucement la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

« Désolé, je crois que je vais rentrer chez Mathieu, je lui ai promis de cuisiner ce soir… »

Pour être honnête, il avait promis de cuisiner _avant_ de savoir qu'il aurait dans ce cas à subir 1m80 (1) de musicien barbu s'il le faisait. Alors oui, il avait lâchement fui l'appartement. Il avait beau ne plus – vraiment – jalouser le compositeur, ça ne l'amenait pas à l'apprécier pour autant.

Mais il en avait assez et il voulait revoir Mathieu. Et si ça voulait dire revoir également l'ours qui lui servait de meilleur ami… soit.

... Ouah. Il devait vraiment être en manque.

L'appartement était désert quand il ouvrit la porte, ce qui fut l'objet à la fois de sa frustration et de son soulagement. Un petit mot trônait sur la table.

_« Alexis et moi, on va sortir s'aérer un peu. Peut-être lui acheter des partoches. Ne nous attends pas. A tout' »_

C'était définitivement la frustration qui gagnait. Il décrocha son téléphone pour commander des pizzas. Il n'allait pas faire son fameux risotto pour Alexis.

Il sourit involontairement en raccrochant. Alexis avait beau l'énerver, le fait que Mathieu sorte sans s'inquiéter lui faisait plaisir. Il se souvenait encore des deux jours qui avaient suivi leur rabibochage, où Mathieu s'arrêtait parfois pour le regarder avec des yeux de Geek apeuré, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de revivre.

Un cliquetis à la porte lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir entrer un Mathieu apparemment défoncé et un Alexis qui avait l'air nettement moins ravi.

« Le Hippie ? » demanda Antoine.

« Le Hippie. » confirma Alexis. « On se faisait aborder par tous les dealers du coin… Comment ce mec peut avoir l'air aussi intoxiqué après deux bières me dépasse. »

« LES EFFLUVES DU NIAGARA ! »

« Ouais, bon, moi je me casse, j'ai des… des choses à faire. »

Antoine haussa un sourcil en remarquant les joues un peu rouges d'Alexis et son pas précipité pour quitter les lieux. ''Tiens tiens…'' Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il passait potentiellement à côté de matériau à chantage mais il ne dit rien. Il verrait le cas Alexis plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un Hippie à gérer.

Lequel Hippie s'était installé à l'ordinateur et avait par on ne savait quel miracle réussit à déclencher la webcam.

« JAMBON DE BAYONNE ! » déclara-t-il à la caméra.

« Heu… Tu fais quoi ? »

Mathieu se retourna pour lui offrir le sourire le plus détendu du monde.

« Je parle aux autres, gros. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le Hippie commatait sur le canapé tandis qu'Antoine réfléchissait en mangeant sa pizza. Le Hippie lui avait donné une idée. Prenant sa décision, il prit le carnet de Mathieu qui trônait sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Il avait toujours hésité à le regarder – bien que Mathieu ne l'ait jamais explicitement interdit – ayant l'impression de pénétrer un ''jardin secret''… mais il entendait déjà les paroles moqueuses de son petit copain : ''C'est un carnet, Antoine, pas mon journal intime et il me semble que j'ai dépassé ma puberté il y a longtemps, je ne vais pas te faire la gueule pour ça.'' Ce qui entre parenthèses vexait Antoine qui _aurait_ fait la gueule si on lui avait lu son journal intime. A supposer qu'il en ait un, bien sûr. Hum.

Il ouvrit les pages au hasard et feuilleta rapidement. Les dialogues étaient décousus, chaque personnalité semblant se battre pour exprimer son point de vue. Les dialogues passaient de l'ironie à l'absurde, tout en gardant une certaine logique intrinsèque.

« **Hé, gamin, t'as vu la dernière vidéo sur ton historique ? – Patron**

Si c'est encore du porn, Patron, je ne veux pas savoir. – M.

_Ce n'est pas à caractère pornographique, j'ai vérifié. – Prof_

… Un jour, ta curiosité te perdra, je le jure. – M.

Mais… MAIS. C'est glauque, mec. – M.

**Gniagniagniah. – Patron**

… Et c'est quoi ça ? – M.

**Mon égo blessé. ET TOI QUI LE SUCES. – Patron**

… _**- Maître Panda**_

... – Geek

… - Homme A la Cravate

… - Gothique

… _- Prof_

… - M.

**VOS GUEULES – Patron »**

Antoine laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Bordel, il ne savait pas s'il devait être terrifié ou attendri.

« Gros ?... » dit une voix ensommeillée à côté de lui.

Antoine se redressa et regarda le jeune homme qui sortait doucement de l'inconscience. C'était toujours le Hippie. Antoine apprenait à les distinguer avec le temps, sans même qu'ils aient besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, par leurs mimiques, leurs gestes.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ch'ais pas… »

Le Hippie était pâle, un peu vacillant et paraissait beaucoup plus sobre qu'auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>Trop de lumière, trop de couleurs. Qui vous agressaient, et vous laissaient respirant avec peine sur le sol. Il avait toujours vu les choses de manière si nette. Même ce qui aurait dû rester dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Surtout ça.<em>

_Il s'était brûlé les yeux. Encore. Et encore. C'était facile et c'était grisant. Un jour, il s'était réveillé aveugle._

_C'était bien fait, non ? Non ?_

* * *

><p>Le Hippie paraissait si seul sur le canapé, la couverture qu'Antoine lui avait jetée encore sur les genoux. Perdu.<p>

Antoine s'assit à côté de lui, et l'autre se lova automatiquement contre lui. Comme un chaton terrifié par un orage. Il semblait si… Si _frêle._(2)

« J'ai peur, gros. » _Peur de ce qui se passera ensuite, peur de ce que je vais devenir. _« Je sais pas où je vais, je sais rien. Je vois rien. J'ai peur. »

« Ca va aller. » murmura Antoine le cœur serré. Il commençait à cerner le fonctionnement de Mathieu. Ses personnalités, y compris celle qu'il présentait comme ''normale'', agissaient comme des catalyseurs. Elles ne gardaient qu'en un individu un aspect de lui qui, ajouté aux autres, aurait rendu n'importe qui fou. Et Mathieu gardait au fond de lui cette peur, cette lucidité acide, qui lui était tellement douloureuse qu'elle ne se manifestait d'abord qu'à travers le voile d'un délire psychédélique aux allures post-drogues.

Il l'entoura de ses bras. _Ça va aller. Peut-être pas maintenant. Peut-être pas dans un an. Mais ça ira. Eventuellement._

Le Hippie le serra brusquement en retour. Fort. Plus fort qu'il ne s'y serait attendu venant de lui à ce moment.

Antoine faillit tomber. Se retrouva nez à nez avec ce regard bleu, si trouble en cet instant. Une mer en tempête.

_Son corps à lui. Si solide. Si présent._

_Il ne voyait peut-être plus, mais il lui restait encore un repère. Ça lui suffisait. Il serra ses bras plus fort. Il fallait que ça lui suffise._

Ils s'embrassèrent. Antoine ne se souvenait plus de qui avait initié le mouvement. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et le Hippie s'appuyait un peu trop sur lui pour que ça soit purement agréable mais… Les mains d'Antoine s'abaissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de son partenaire, déclenchant un grand frisson au passage et bataillèrent avec la ceinture de ce dernier. Maladroitement, ce dernier bougea pour lui faciliter la tâche. Leurs bouches toujours soudées…

* * *

><p><em>Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il se sentait tellement vivant. Les mains d'Antoine. Sur son torse. Sur son dos. Dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Même sobre, il restait lent. Il s'accrochait à la peau chaude qui se mouvait sous lui. Embrassait. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laissé aller aussi totalement au plaisir de ses ? Oublié…<em>

_« Hippie… » Un mot qui s'échappa doucement des lèvres d'Antoine. Il aurait voulu répondre. Mais sa gorge était pour ainsi dire verrouillée. Il embrassa. Antoine comprendrait._

_Ses mains à lui pendaient, inutiles. Il n'osait pas bouger. Un mouvement et ils tombaient du canapé. Une petite pensée ironique lui indiqua qu'il passait sa vie à essayer de rester en équilibre. S'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue._

_C'était beaucoup __**trop**__. Un moment, il eut l'impression de voir à nouveau. Comme s'il n'avait jamais touché à la drogue. Ses épaules tressautèrent._

_Ça ne faisait pas mal pourtant. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait d'avant, quand il voyait. Tout était toujours net et agressif. Pas là. Les stimuli étaient beaucoup trop nombreux mais… Mais ils l'enveloppaient, le retenaient. L'empêchaient de se blesser._

_Des mains glissèrent sur ses côtes. ''Antoine'' se souvint-il dans un sursaut et son cœur gonfla encore, jusqu'au bord de l'explosion. Il n'était pas très familier au sexe, mais c'était loin d'être sa première expérience. Et pourtant c'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti._

''_Antoine.'' Oui, c'était à cause, ou grâce à, cet homme à la chevelure mal coiffée. Ses étreintes laissaient passer plus que du plaisir, ses soupirs seuls suffisaient à le rendre heureux, ses chuchotements incohérents dans son cou à le rendre fou._

_Mais c'était une folie douce, sereine presque. Le genre de folie qu'il recherchait. _

_Avec hésitation, il tenta d'onduler les hanches et sentit l'autre retenir soudainement sa respiration. Ce petit hachement dans son souffle devint pour lui le centre de l'Univers. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau._

''_Antoine.'' C'était pire qu'une drogue – ou mieux ? Les mouvements s'accéléraient, il se sentait à sa limite._

_« Antoine. » Ce n'était pas un cri mais ce n'était pas loin. En une seconde, le monde était devenu net à nouveau. Mais il n'était pas aussi violent qu'autrefois._

_Le Hippie ferma les yeux._

_Le monde était beau._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait plus détendu que jamais. Allongé en face de lui, les jambes entrelacées avec les siennes, Antoine ouvrit un œil.<p>

« Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai pas eu la foi de nous déplacer. »

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il se sentait si bien.

« C'était qui ?... » demanda-t-il.

« Le Hippie. »

« Hmhm… »

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, immobiles.

« Mathieu ?... » finit par demander Antoine, brisant le silence.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Ça se passe bien à ton taff ? »

« Tu veux parler de ça, _maintenant _? » Mathieu rit. Un rire un peu jaune. « Bof. Tu sais. Je crois que je vais en changer. » _Encore._

« Je serai là, hein, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, Antoine. Je sais. »

Le silence se rétablit. Antoine ouvrit encore une fois la bouche.

« … Mathieu ? »

« Oui, Antoine ? »

« J'ai lu ton carnet et…. Enfin, c'est peut-être une idée de merde mais… Tu as déjà pensé à te lancer sur Youtube ? »

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Chiffre random, si quelqu'un a sa vraie taille, je prends<strong>

**(2) A ceux qui se demandent : oui, référence inside :)**

**Presque la fin *larmichette* Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier (sauf si je fais un épilogue)(vous aimeriez un épilogue?)(je me pencherai plus sur les persos secondaires avec un épilogue)(je sais pas si j'en fais un)(j'en fais un?)(dites moi dans les reviews, ha!)**

**Note aux gens de twitter : désolée, pas de lemon cette fois-ci, trop de travail, j'avais pas la foi ^^ une prochaine fois o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.: DERNIER CHAPITRE MOTHER FUCKAAAA. Tout d'abord, un petit message à la population twitterienne : merci pour votre petit vote, la question était en fait : "Nyolexis (:Nyo/Alexis) ou pas?" Ayant reçu une majorité de oui, c'est donc le Nyolexis qui l'emporte, on applaudit bien fort. *clap clap***

**Un grand merci à Pamplelune d'Agrumes pour la bêta et le petit OS "Ce qu'il avait interrompu", ça m'a fait plaisir ce petit lemon en dedans mon coeur :3 **

**Ensuite, concernant la suite: mais alors MNEL, c'est fini? Pas vraiment. L'épilogue par Pamplelune d'Agrumes sera fait déjà mais il y aura également des _séquelles _(ouiii) que je publierai quand l'inspiration me viendra, parce que j'ai envie de continuer à développer ces persos et cet univers. Mais la publication de ces séquelles sera très aléatoire, je ne garantis rien ^^ Question écriture, je vais plutôt me focaliser sur ma nouvelle fic "The Unknown" à partir de maintenant.**

**Voilà c'était le petit blabla de l'auteure ^^**

**Pour les gens qui ont laissé des reviews, sachez que je vous aime très fort et merci d'avoir contribué à faire vivre cette fic. Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je suis désolée, je m'y attelle et je répondrai, promis! A tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci aussi, un gros bisous et petit coeur avec les doigts.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**Je vous aime.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nyo se passa la main dans les cheveux, et souffla :<p>

« Merci, les mecs. Je savais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Dire qu'il était désespéré serait peut-être _un peu _exagéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'air blasé – avec un brin d'amusement, _il le voyait_ – d'Antoine et au sourire compatissant et apitoyé d'Alexis. Bon, très bien. Il était désespéré.

Il se rembrunit. Il devrait mieux choisir ses amis.

« Avoue quand même qu'il faut _vraiment_ être un boulet pour oublier de prendre un cadeau pour l'anniversaire surprise qu'on a _soi-même _organisé. »

Nyo détestait quand Antoine avait raison. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Je te signalerais que je ne l'ai _pas_ organisé puisque tu as insisté pour ne faire qu'une soirée ''posée'', sale petit vieux. »

« Respecte tes aînés » répondit Antoine sans se démonter. « C'est quand même toi qui a eu l'idée donc ne te cherche pas des excuses, jeune insolent. »

Nyo jeta un regard triste vers le blond qui les accompagnait.

« Alexiiiiis, défends mooooiiiii. »

L'interpellé se contenta de lui couler un air désolé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était assez d'accord avec le chevelu sur ce coup-là. Le traître.

« Je vous hais si fort. » déclara-t-il en se retournant.

Alors _oui_ il avait oublié l'anniversaire de Mathieu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il avait eu des commandes énormes ce mois-ci. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Mathieu ne le connaissait pas. Il savait pertinemment que Nyo était incapable de se souvenir d'un anniversaire dans les temps, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Pas trop.

Nyo grimaça.

Il balaya le store qu'ils visitaient des yeux et soupira. Derrière lui, les deux autres discutaient calmement, probablement de lui et il n'avait _vraiment _ pas envie d'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la bonne entente relative des deux hommes. Presque six mois après la mise en couple d'Antoine et Mathieu, ils avaient enfin arrêté de se tirer dans les pattes – Antoine par pure jalousie, et Alexis par esprit de surprotection envers Mathieu

Ce qui avait été assez drôle à observer. De son point de vue. Mathieu avait très rapidement trouvé leur petit jeu usant et ne s'était pas privé pour le leur faire vertement remarqué. Antoine avait eu l'air contrit pendant trois jours d'affilée et Alexis, celui de l'honneur blessé et digne. Nyo avait cru mourir de rire.

Bien sûr, c'était _avant _qu'Alexis et Antoine ne semblent s'accorder pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

A contrecœur, il ralentit le pas pour participer à leur conversation.

« Au fait, comment tu as fait pour convaincre Mathieu de ne pas venir ? » demandait le musicien au présentateur de WTC.

« J'ai pas eu à le faire, il a rendez-vous chez sa psy. » répliqua distraitement Antoine, les yeux fixés sur les vitrines qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Devant l'absence de réaction de ses deux acolytes, il finit par tourner la tête et soupira de frustration en voyant leurs regards désapprobateurs.

« Oh, épargnez-moi vos têtes d'enterrement, je ne l'y ai pas forcé. Et il ne cherche pas à changer, juste à être plus à l'aise avec lui-même. Et – malheureusement– il ne peut pas _tout_ me dire. Ça lui fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui pourra comprendre ses troubles. »

« Mais tu es sûr que… »

« Alexis, je t'apprécie assez mais je te demande cordialement de fermer ta gueule maintenant. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai refait cette erreur ? Etre sourd à l'opinion de Mathieu pour ne retenir que ce que _moi _je trouve bon pour lui ? Tu me méprise _à ce point _? »

La voix d'Antoine était glaciale, la voix de la colère. Nyo la reconnaissait. Il l'utilisait rarement – il en fallait beaucoup pour réellement l'énerver – mais lorsqu'il la prenait, cela signifiait souvent la merde pour son interlocuteur. Alexis sembla le comprendre rapidement et fit marche arrière immédiatement.

« Désolé » souffla-t-il. « Je voulais pas… » Il détourna les yeux avant de les planter à nouveau dans ceux du brun, décidé. « Tu es bien pour lui. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma… ma paranoïa, j'imagine. » Il secoua la tête et eut un sourire franc. « Vous vous méritez. »

Venant d'Alexis, c'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'il puisse faire.

Le chevelu le comprit d'ailleurs puisqu'il eut un petit rire gêné alors que sa nuque rougissait légèrement.

« Bon, je vais hum… chercher des… ouais… » dit-il avec une rhétorique indescriptible avant de s'éloigner dans une direction apparemment aléatoire.

Nyo eut un petit rire. Rire qui disparût rapidement lorsqu'il sentit la main du musicien derrière lui frôler sa hanche.

_Les caresses fermes sur lui, sur ses côtes, sur son torse. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait ça avec lui._

Il se détacha rapidement, manquant de lui heurter le bras. Si Alexis fut blessé, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de continuer d'avancer avec détachement. Le dessinateur faillit le rappeler mais son nom se coinça dans sa gorge.

_Il haleta. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, non ? Tout ça… Il pouvait encore s'excuser. Il avait beaucoup trop bu. Il était en manque. Mais non. Il n'arrivait pas à se leurrer lui-même. Ça faisait un certain temps déjà que le meilleur ami de Mathieu lui tournait autour. Qu'__**ils **__se tournaient autour. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux. Une langue passa sur son torse et son dos s'arqua._

Lâchement, il suivit le blond sans un mot. _Putain. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit… compliqué._

Il se considérait hétéro. Il l'était. Lorsqu'il avait découvert l'orientation sexuelle d'Antoine, il s'était interrogé sérieusement sur la sienne. Il avait regardé un porn gay, un jour. Pour voir. Il avait observé des hommes dans la rue, se demandant s'ils lui plaisaient. Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la gent masculine. Et il le vivait bien, sûr de qui il était.

Et puis, Alexis avait débarqué. Alexis et son sourire en coin qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Alexis et sa tête légèrement penchée lorsqu'il était sceptique – ou qu'il se foutait de lui. Alexis et son anatomie nettement virile et masculine.

C'était étrange la vie, parfois. Il ne s'était attendu à rien lorsque Mathieu lui avait présenté le bassiste et maintenant ils étaient…

_Ils étaient quoi ?_

Sex friends ? Mais non, il y avait toujours cette vague intuition de _plus_ dans leurs interactions. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois. Et Nyo avait été bourré.

_Pas si bourré que ça_, rétorqua une voix dans sa tête. _Tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tu le voulais, depuis longtemps. Et tu savais qu'il le voulait aussi. Mais tu avais besoin de te trouver une excuse._

Il y avait des jours où Nyo se trouvait parfaitement gerbant.

_Il l'avait regardé, les yeux clairs et sincères à la fin. Nyo avait déglutit. « 'Lex, je… » « Je sais. » C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit, le regardant toujours. Ne demandant rien. Nyo avait fermé les yeux._

Mais ce n'était pas lui. Tout était si _facile_ autour d'Alexis que ça en devenait presque terrifiant. Il fixa son regard sur ses mains qui triaient mécaniquement les CDs du présentoir.

_Ses mains sur son corps. Qui dansaient presque. Il le sentait, tout autour de lui. Il releva le bassin._

Non. Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête s'y penser. Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si distrait ces derniers jours. Aujourd'hui, il ne penserait qu'à l'anniversaire de Mathieu et juste à ça. Il ne penserait pas à la peau douce de l'autre, ou à son sourire et ses yeux un peu voilés quand il atteignait…

« Nyo ? Ça va ? »

En regardant ses prunelles authentiquement inquiètes, Nyo se sentit céder et faillit dire à haute voix tout ce dont son cœur débordait.

_Je veux être avec toi. Je le veux vraiment. Toutes ces sensations. Physiques et émotionnelles. C'est toi qui les déclenche, tu sais ? Je te veux. Mais j'ai peur._

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Antoine surgit de derrière une colonne en beuglant :

« Hey, Nyo, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau ! »

Nyo soupira et se tourna pour le suivre. Il ne voulait pas regarder Alexis. Pas voir la déception dans son regard, inévitable s'il avait deviné ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Et Alexis devinait toujours.

Il fit quelque pas mais une main le stoppa. Le retourna.

_Des yeux tellement… ouverts._

« Nyo ? »

Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Il entendait probablement les battements affolés de son cœur. Non ? Pourvu que non.

« Hm ? »

_Ce sourire…_

« Je sais être patient. »

La main qui le relâche, et lui qui le dépasse nonchalamment.

Nyo retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de gentil sur ce gars. Cet homme était le démon.

* * *

><p>« Oh putain, les mecs, vous auriez pas dû ! »<p>

_Tu nous aurais écorché vifs si on avait oublié_, pensa Nyo. _Et probablement brûlés sur la place publique pour servir d'exemple._ _Si le Patron ne nous avait pas tués avant._

« Et en plus j'ai fait un gâteau ! » bondit soudainement Mathieu avec une voix très niaise.

_Oh non._

S'il y avait _une_ personnalité qu'il détestait chez Mathieu, c'était bien la Fille. Sans doute, parce que celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de fangirler sur lui et de le draguer à outrance. _Ce qui était toujours très gênant._

Mais Mathieu cligna rapidement des yeux et redevint lui-même.

« En tout cas, merci et…. »

« Arrête de remercier _avant _d'ouvrir les cadeaux. » l'interrompit Antoine en roulant des yeux. « Ouvre-les, critique nos goûts de merde _puis_ remercie-nous. »

Mathieu lui mit un coup de serviette d'un air faussement indigné, puis rit. Antoine le regardait, l'amour presque palpable dans ses yeux.

Nyo savait que l'un et l'autre l'auraient détesté pour penser ça, mais ils étaient décidément adorables.

Mathieu se leva.

« Je vais chercher le gâteau, installez-vous sur la table en attendant. Apparemment, la Fille refuse qu'il y ait des miettes partout. »

Au final, ce fut une bonne soirée. Mathieu ouvrit les cadeaux, s'extasia ou rit sous cape, se déclara roi de la soirée, puis Antoine les chassa rapidement pour qu'il puisse ''offrir un cadeau plus privé'' ce qui provoqua _beaucoup _plus d'images dérangeantes que l'esprit de Nyo ne pouvait le supporter et bien qu'Alexis prétendit rester parce que ''ça a l'air sex… hm, intéressant''.

Bref, pensa Nyo, ça aurait été une soirée ordinaire et conviviale si _Alexis ne s'était pas amusé toute la soirée à lui faire du pied._

_Le pied qui remontait doucement le long de sa jambe, allant et venant, alors que son propriétaire ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, ne profitant que des moments d'inattention des deux autres pour lui glisser un sourire triomphant et surtout, __**beaucoup trop**__ content de lui. Et le pied était remonté de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus hardi alors que la soirée passait. Nyo était devenu proportionnellement de plus en plus rouge. Avait prétendu que c'était l'effet du vin. Avait bu et mangé en essayant d'ignorer qu'il avait une érection à la soirée d'anniversaire de son pote._

« Je. Te. Hais. » murmura-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux dans la rue.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » répliqua l'autre en riant.

Le pire c'était qu'il avait raison. Le pire c'était qu'il aimait ces taquineries pas si innocentes. Le pire c'était qu'il avait voulu envoyé chier Mathieu et Antoine plusieurs fois dans la soirée pour jeter Alexis sur le lit le plus proche.

_Non. Non ce n'était pas ça le pire._

_Le pire…_

_Le pire._

_Le pire c'est que je crois que je t'aime._

Nyo grimaça. Détourna le regard. Colla un peu son épaule à la sienne. Glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Le regard que lui renvoya Alexis le fit encore plus rougir.

_Non. Le pire. C'est que je crois que je t'aime aussi._

* * *

><p>« Attends, attends…. » bredouilla Antoine contre les lèvres de Mathieu.<p>

Mathieu se détacha d'Antoine, le sourcil levé.

« Quoi ? ''J'ai un cadeau privé à offrir'' n'était pas un langage codé pour ''Barrez-vous parce qu'on va bientôt baiser contre la porte'' ? »

« Ben heu… »

Mathieu regarda son petit-ami avec perplexité. D'ordinaire, Antoine se montrait toujours extrêmement réceptif à ses avances. Même dans les contextes qui ne s'y prêtaient pas.

« Tu…. Heu… » reprit Antoine. « Tu as dû remarquer que je ne t'ai pas encore offert de cadeau ? »

« Oui Antoine. » répondit patiemment Mathieu. « Et je comptais remédier à ça. »

« Non, je… J'ai un vrai cadeau. Enfin, le sexe aussi, mais c'est un cadeau pour moi aussi donc je n'étais pas _sûr_ que ça compte, alors… »

« Accouche, Antoine. »

« J'ai mis en ligne ta vidéo. »

Antoine avait dit sa phrase très vite, comme si la vitesse ferait perdre à ses mots leurs sens. Mathieu sembla bugger quelques instants avant de reprendre, considérablement dégrisé.

« Tu as quoi ? »

« J'ai mis ta vidéo sur Youtube. Ça fait 3 mois que tu l'as finie, Mathieu ! Je sais que tu as peur de l'accueil mais… » Antoine secoua la tête. « Bref. Je l'ai mise et… et regarde. »

Il lui montra son smartphone. Mathieu parcourut la page qu'il lui affichait. Antoine avait en effet publié sa vidéo sur son compte ''Mathieu Sommet'' qui était resté désespérément vide depuis le jour de sa création. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sous sa vidéo, les commentaires se bousculaient, dont beaucoup louant la qualité et le fond.

« J'ai fait une annonce Facebook sur mon compte public pour générer plus de vues. » dit Antoine derrière lui. « Pas seulement parce que c'est toi, Mat'. Mais parce que c'est du très bon taff. Il mérite d'être vu. »

Les épaules de Mathieu tressautèrent doucement.

« M… Merci, Antoine. »

Ce n'était pas Mathieu, même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Quand le jeune homme releva des yeux du portable, Antoine reconnut Maître Panda qui lui faisait face.

« Ça nous touche beaucoup, on… On avait peur mais… Merci merci. »

Maître Panda était le seul des personnalités de Mathieu à parler parfois au pluriel. Et le seul à vraiment faire attention à ses semblables, comme une tête pensante ou un père de substitution.

Antoine sourit et demanda avec hésitation :

« Est-ce que Mathieu pourrait revenir ? Je dois… Je dois lui montrer…. »

« Ton vrai cadeau ? » Maître Panda sourit, les yeux toujours brillants. « Oui. »

Lorsque Mathieu émergea à nouveau, il était assis sur le canapé, Antoine sérieux – et stressé – à côté de lui. Ce dernier parla très vite sans le regarder.

« Je vais te montrer un truc d'accord ? Tu… J'aimerais que tu regardes sans faire aucun commentaire jusqu'à la fin. A la fin, je te poserai une question et … mais je… bref. » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça paraisse aussi… bref. Voilà. »

Il alluma le lecteur DVD et l'écran s'éclaira d'un coup. Pour montrer Mathieu, assis sur ce même canapé.

Non, ce n'était pas Mathieu. La posture était différente, les jambes plus écartées, une main derrière la tête, et l'autre, lascive sur le genou.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire une sextape ? »_

Mathieu regarda l'écran où le Patron semblait prendre ses aises.

_« Je suis venu te demander quelque chose, Patron. »_

_« Ouais je sais. » dit l'homme en se redressant un peu, comme à regret. « Tu veux savoir si j'ai quelque chose à redire contre le fait que vous emménagiez ensemble. Enfin, que __**nous**__ emménagions ensemble. » Il alluma une cigarette et haussa les épaules. « Je me suis attaché à toi, gamin. Et tu fais du bien au gamin, je le sens. Alors… Alors ouais. Ouais, je veux bien qu'on emménage ensemble. »_

La scène coupa et une autre commença, très semblable mais différente.

_« Evidemment ! »_

_« La Fille, je voulais…_

_« Mais j'ai dit ouiiiiii. »_

_« J'aimerais faire ça officiellem…. »_

_« Awwww, c'est si romantique. » minauda ''la Fille''. Elle sourit. « C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça non ? Tout le monde prétend que je suis insupportable. Si tu nous aimes assez pour me supporter, tu mérites d'habiter avec nous. Je me limiterai sur Bieber, promis ! »_

Coupe.

_« Bonjour. »_

_« Bonjour… Prof ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà parlé… »_

_« Non, en effet. J'aime bien étudier les gens avant de les côtoyer et il faut bien reconnaître que vous êtes un sujet intéressant. » Il soupira. « J'avais mes doutes au départ, mais même si vous ne brillez pas par votre génie… j'apprécie votre compagnie constante, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. La science n'explique pas tout, hélas. » Il essuya ses lunettes et se mit bien en face de la caméra. « J'accepte de cohabiter avec vous. Avec toi. »_

Coupe.

Douze scènes se succédèrent. Douze personnalités. Puis d'autres. Encore. Et encore. Certaines dont Mathieu lui-même ne connaissait pas l'existence et qu'Antoine nommait chacune par leurs noms :

Démon, Gothique, L'homme au mulet, Le Policier, Le Geek, Le Moine…

_Mon nom est Légion._

La vidéo finit par s'arrêter. Antoine se retourna vers lui. Lui tendit un petit paquet.

« Est-ce que tu veux emménager avec moi ? »

Mathieu ouvrit le cadeau. _Son_ cadeau. Deux petites clés identiques, brillant légèrement. Tout comme ses yeux d'où les larmes coulaient.

« Oui. »

_Mon nom est Légion. Car nous sommes plusieurs. Et pourtant. Avec toi, je suis un._

FIN


End file.
